Only Boy
by Imaginary Guy117
Summary: It's amazing on how life and fate can be dick, especially when working together. So what happens when one unfortunate soul to endure both sides? Not good, with nothing helping that there are those who want to use him. But he will defy the odds against him and take on his so called fate and forge his own life!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Hey, there people, this is Imaginary Guy117 here for 2017. As well now knowing what was David Cameron's last thought before he left as** **UK** **Prime Minister. (Cocks apparently.)**

 **So I promised that this will be a story from the Problems I put. The only major thing that is preventing me from posting more is college. Which I will sadly put all my time into.** **Thankfully, I won't do it until the end of January.** **But hey, I least got this out of the way. I do have how this story will be. Now both me and Overlord had this going on for some time.** **So I want to get this out since it has serious been bothering me now.**

 **N** **ow I really wanted this to be an OC story, but said no. Since if it's OC, people may thing I made an OC based team as well. So I went back the drawing board and went with Jaune instead, surprise surprise there. Now he will be very OCC here due to what I have in stores for him.**

 **D** **ISCLAIMER:** **I d** **on't own RWBY. There will be minor crossover with other forms of media, like Blazblue, Castlevania and the likes. Just also want to point that** **out** **, as well** **saying that I don't own any of them. They belong to their respectful owners** **.**

* * *

 **For Prologue chapter only:**

 **"Salem talking"**

 _Scenery_

"Oz's talking"

 _"Unknown"_

' _Thoughts'_

"Normal talking"

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

 **"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."**

 _The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors._

 **"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."**

 _Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man._

 **"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust."**

 _The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them._

 **"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."**

 _The castle zooms out to show a map of_ _Remnant_ _, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scatterin_ _g moon_ _over a city at night_

 **"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."**

 _Motors roar to life as a yellow motorcycle past through traffic. It continue to drive onward to its destination, frightening nearby cars at the reckless speed its going._

 **"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."**

 _The camera changed to a house, lowering to a young girl wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the living room, reading a weapons magazine._

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

 _As things of the plan going to take place, it change. To the city of Vale as a whole._

 _"How long do you two still play this game of chess?"_

 _People, both homeless and poor, are making their way up and down in the societal branch that is Remnant._

 _"This game of pure waiting is getting... boring. I didn't pay to just wait before someone making a move."_

 _Inside Beacon's Tower, there were a couple of individuals having a secret meeting of sorts. In another area, a mansion in the middle of what appears to be the Grimmlands, another group of certain people are also talking of plans._

 _"The fact that you two are still consisting to fight each other with your warriors is amusing. But you put in so much fate in them that I found it... insulting. You two are waiting still who does what first is seriously making me angry."_

 _It changed to see the girl in the red hood looking back, revealing her eyes._

 _"I will admit that you never thought of the child till now is bemusing to say the least. Just because she has those eyes doesn't mean anything of her bloodline."_

 _The camera then shifted towards a pair of mountains. In it was the skeletal remains of buildings. Among these remains building is, surprisingly, a horse carriage with baggage on them._

 _"I will say this though. It doesn't matter if your warriors are the Grimm or Hunstmen. In the end, they are you fire in this war. And like all fire, they will all be extinguish. Grimms, Humans, Faunus, doesn't matter."_

 _It soon shifts inside of a building. In it was a young man of seventeen of age was inside, standing over by the table. He was a blonde male with short yet spiky hair. His figure was normal, as normal it can get. He's currently wearing dark blue jeans with a red and black sweater over his black, long sleeve shirt. The teen's eyes were strange as they were hectochromia: his left eyes was plasma blue while his left was bloodshot red._

 _"But I want to know if you will do more once the Wild Card appears. Aha haha. I'm looking forward for where this will be going. I wonder how long this will take before any of you notice the sudden change. I will love to see where this game of chess goes."I would love to met you two in person, but I got places to be. Ciao."_

 _On the table was a map. It was a map of the City of Vale itself. Some things that makes it strange was that the piece of paper was ragged and a bit torn. Next to it was a giant broad sword of the colors black, grey and yellow on it._

"Well now," he said as he look over the map. "If this map is right, then the point of entry would be here." The teen said as he pointed to a piece of the perimeter of the city. It was the most populated spot for those coming from small settlements at the Frontier.

The teen looked at the map as he cursed under his breath. It's gonna be hard for him. Heck, no one but his dad made contact with any of the Kingdoms is the last twenty years. His dad did before stopping completely once he got married to his mom.

Blowing off some air, the blonde teen grabbed both the map and the sword. Not wanting to have his mind in the past. The paper on his left while his right was his weapon. He put the paper into his sweater as he twirled his sword in his hand before putting it on his back. The teen went outside and made sure that the carriage was still there with his baggage, that is just a duffel bag with clean clothes. He then went out before seeing something at door.

"Dogmeat," he said with a sigh before smiling sadly at it. The thing jumped out and began to run at him, revealing it to be a dog. The dog stopped before its master, having its hind legs down. "I know, boy. But I can't stay here forever." The blacked dog whimpered as it gave him the "puppy eyes" at him. Rolling his eyes, the blonde look at it. "It's not gonna work like last time. Even you remembered how that ended." This made the canine to lowered its head in sadness.

"Listen, Dogmeat: I know this isn't the best choice, even for me. But you gotta understand that I don't want to cause harm here. This place, other than Eden, is the last place to call home. I don't want Arid to be gone as well as you do, pal," the blonde explained to the mutt. Dogmeat looked down, knowing it being true. "But know this." The canine look up to its owner. "I promise I will come back. Mark my words. Besides," he smirked at his faithful companion. "Someone has to make sure the others don't cause trouble, especially you during heat."

The dog got on the floor as covered his head, knowing it being true. The teen laughed before petting Dogmeat on last time.

"Take care Dogmeat. You know where the food is. Just make sure Wilfred and Manny doesn't eat everything again like last time, OK?" He asked as the dog barked happily, standing up with his tail wagging and tongue sticking out. "Good boy."

Seeing he will get there very late, the teen still went with the trip. Looking up at the shattered moon, he sigh as it was time to go. The blonde fed the horses and gave them water before getting on the carriage. While it ain't enough, he added a couple of barrels for things to sell to make some quick buck.

Seeing everything is ready to go, the teen got into the driver seat. Making sure everything is secure, he took out a whip and began to whip it at the air.

"Heya!" he yelled, causing the horse to be wide awake. "Heya, heya! Onward! Heya!" He ordered them. The horses got their senses straight before heading off, leaving the building and into the forest.

The carriage rattle as it made its way through the forest at night. While everyone would say that is suicidal, to the kid, it's just a Tuesday for him. He endured worst than being in the woods at night. This is nothing compare to what he experienced.

It's must have been a good thirty minutes. While that is a lot, is wasn't something foreign to him. As he continue going to the Vale Frontier Wall's Immigration Post for those that lived anywhere but the shorelines, he heard noises. Rolling his eyes, the teen took out his sword.

"Yare yare daze," the blonde muttered in annoyance as he took out his sword. With a flip of his wrist, he used the whip, causing the horses to go faster. "Come now, Devil Dogs. Got something for ya."

No sooner than saying that, a pack of Grimm Beowolves jumped out of the the trees. They were ready to tear and eat him alive. Noticing the numbers, he can tell it is an Alpha. Alphas were usually a pain, but many didn't know was that Alphas leading packs are different Alpha Packs. That is that while those who lead groups are usually fill with young Grimm, Alpha Packs carry the most older Beowolves instead.

 _'I do live far away, so I'm not surprised they lived far from any settlement in the Frontier,'_ he thought as frown at them, holding the sword hilt tightly.

Soon he saw that some of the Beowolves, two on each side of the carriage, came into view. He can tell that they are worthy of Alphas from a few years from now. Rather not taking the risk, he surprised the Grimm by moving the carriage to the left. The closest Beowulf wasn't fast to react as it was ran over by the speeding cart. The one next to it barely escaped, but didn't notice of the blonde holding his sword up. Quickly, he slashed it down, cutting it deep into its head enough to cause it to yelp in pain.

Smirking, the teen shifted his attention to the right. Moving his ride to the city, the redirect the horses to make a strong right turn, hitting one cocky Grimm that tries to lunge at one of the horses and launching the one he wounded to the tree. He lunged his sword down again, destroying the stupid Grimm's spine in the process before looking to see his remaining pursuers. He can tell the last ones coming is probably a family: the Alpha leader of the pack, its Beta and probably its heir. It's strange to those around the Kingdoms and settlements that Grimm may start a family. But not the kid.

He knows that Grimm can have families. It's just using it to get away from them. Kind a like a deal. While everyone will kill the Grimm on sight, he does it different. He rather make the Grimm not kill him with an exchange, something like a baby Grimm. Like animals, Grimm do care for their young-lings. So he used that to his advantage by bribing them so to speak.

One step forward, the baby dies. Let him live, the baby lives as well.

While that Grimm Beowulf is, by no means, a pup, it is still important to that Alpha and Beta. As well telling that this pack was small, and the minimal Beowolves per pack is ten, yet this one was six. Something about them also made him note why were they easy to kill. They were cocky that they can kill him with a doubt. Fools.

Sensing his gut feeling he rather not have an angry Alpha and Beta after him, the teen put his sword on his back again before moving a bit to the edge. He turn around and was confirm on what he thought. An Alpha and Beta Beowolves is coming to aid their young.

Knowing he might as well do something about this, waited a bit. Waiting a couple of seconds to do it. And he is almost there.

Smirking again, he stood up before looking at the heir to the pack. While it snarled at him, the human ignored it before giving it a good kick in the face. Completely not seeing that coming, the young but mature Grimm was flown off its feet and landed on its parents, also surprised.

Seeing that this Human, surprisingly enough, sparing its son, the Alpha got up as both it and its Beta licked their young one's head. He barked at its heir that it was a mistake and must wait to rebuild their numbers. Knowing that its father is right, the Heir lowly growled before leaving with its parents.

Smiling that he no longer has to deal with that, the teen continue onward towards his destination. He pulled reins lightly but firmly, making them to go faster as he made his way towards the Wall.

An hour has past before he finally arrived towards the Immigration Wall. While people come by air, there are those who use land if it's okay enough. Anima and Vale half have land transportion. Atlas doesn't have or use an Immigration Wall due to the snow and it's continents, Solitas, being a frozen hell. Vacuo has its infamous desert that cause a lot heat stroke, despite it being in the same continent, Sanus, as Vale. Menagerie couldn't due to two-thirds of it being desert.

He continue to go on before arriving to one of the entrances. There he made his way, not caring that the noises he makes wakes up the guard. Shaking his head, he went up while ringing a cowbell. The nightguard, despite being in the safety of a watchtower pod with a machine gun that shots fifty caliber Dust Rounds, was still snoring before his snooze bubble pop.

"Huh, huh!" the guard panted, now wide awake. "I'm up! I wasn't sleeping on the job! I swear!" The guard stop once he saw a kid on a horse carriage riding up. "Uh, no offence kid, but that shit is old!"

"Hey, a classic is a classic," the teen replied back with a grin.

"Well ain't that the truth," the guard shot back with a grin. He wave a hand to come close before opening the window. "Papers, please." That made the kid to lose his grin as he look at him blankly.

"Well shit, I don't have any," the blonde kid replied to him. This now made the man to frown.

"Sorry kid, can't let you in without any papers," he told him.

"I ain't sleeping outside," the teen shot back at him. "Is there a line to sign any documents?"

"No there isn't, but how the hell you don't have any on you? All residents of the Kingdoms of Vale should have legal documents on them."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that was important."

"It's always important, kid. Didn't you parents fill it out or something?" the Guard asked as he drank some water.

"Mom resigned her citizenship. Dad never had one to begin with." That made the man behind the tower to spit-take.

"W-w-what!? How is that even possible?!" The guard shouted as the teen shrugged.

"It's a long story, trust me." This made the man to sigh.

"Look kid, how about telling me where your parents are at to so we can-"

"My parents have dead for a long time." That made the guard to stop as he turn to stare at the boy. Sure enough the boy is telling the truth with narrow eyes, a cold look. His emotionless tone confirming it all the more.

Gulping, the man on duty look at the time before cursing underneath his breath. He took out his Scroll and began to make a phone call. "C'mon, dammit." Once he got through, he began to talk. "Listen, ma'am, sorry to disturbed your sleep but- I understand that I interrupted your sleep but this is serious. Serious? Ma'am, I understand that I woke you up at the wrong time but I have a kid here who needs some help." After a bit of yelling as the boy just yawn, wanting to go to sleep.

"Sigh, ma'am, the kid doesn't have any documents of him. Yes, I said as well. No, I won't be able too since my shift hadn't ended." After hearing what she had to say, the guard sighed again. "Ma'am, the boy has no document papers on him whatsoever." When she asked why, the man froze, knowing that something he was about to say will probably sign the kid's, and to an extent his death warrant.

"Well, ma'am, you see, the kid told me that his dad have no citizenship to the Kingdom of Vale. His mother did, but for reasons unknown but to him, resigned it." He covered his ears as his boss was yelling at his unfortunate ear. "Ah, my ears, my virgins ears," he muttered away from the Scroll. "What about his parents? He told me that they been dead for some time now. From what he told me, he's an orphan." That made things to be silent for a minute.

"Does he know the basics, at least? Names? Date of Birth and Death?" his boss asked over the phone.

"He maybe he does," the guard said, rubbing his chin. "Hang on a sec." Looking at the kid, who turn at him. "Hey, do you at least know your parents' names and DOB and DOD?"

"Yea, why?" the blond replied.

"As well your own?"

"Yes."

"He knows the basics, boss," the guard answered to her, giving all of his attention back on the phone.

"I'll be right there." The Scroll hang up as the man sighed.

"So, can I go in now?" the kid asked him. The guard gave a small smile, waving a hand at him.

"Go inside to the admin building first, kid. The boss needs to fill up forms before letting you in. The city may have it, but we built one here to not make the city be crowded than usual."

"Thanks," the blonde teen replied with a smile of his own as he entered.

Upon entering, he saw how things are in this specific area. Due to it being an immigration center, Vale decided to turn this part of the wall to be a city of it's own. With it, this is called Vale's Wall to make it simple and short.

Seeing how it is dark right now, the teen didn't see nothing special. However, since it at night, some parts of the city, if you wish to call it that, is open. Some stores are 24/7 or exclusive at night. There are bars that are having customers, its usual.

The kid rolled his eyes as he entered made a turn ignoring the looks he's getting. It's not the intoxicated people, rather the guards. They are just wondering why did this kid brought a carriage inside.

"Hey," the blonde driver asked to one of the guards. "Can I leave this in the lot over there?" Turning to where he was pointing at, the guards nodded. "Thanks." The teen soon made it to the lot that had fence around it with some trees to act as shade for the horses.

He got out, release the straps around the horses, hid his weapon as he can tell he will be questioned even more, and threw over his duffel bag. Smiling, he got what he needed and head towards the building.

The guards just shrugged as the kid entered into the facility, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The teen walk to the front desk to see a staff member working on the front desk.

"Hello there," he said casually, not caring that it was around midnight.

"Hello. Welcome to Vale's Wall, a piece of a wall that became its own city despite the real deal being a good couple of miles away. How may I help you?" The accounted greeted sarcastically, too tired to do anything. That and his shift began four hours ago.

"I'm here to talk to the one in charge about my documents," the teen answered. The accounted working on the computer just to get a binder and a pen out, dropping them in front of the kid.

"Sign here and the reason before I will call you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The blonde began to write down his name, the date and reason before putting the binder to the side. The accounted grunted before taking out his Scroll to get his boss on the line. The teen decided to go and wait at the lounge. He can tell that while there would be a lot of people here, that isn't the case.

 _'Maybe since all the people are resident to the Kingdom of Vale. For that reason, I bet they just check you and move on,'_ he theorize onto how empty the lounge is, safe for the guards, the accountant and the janitor.

After a couple of minutes, the front desk called him.

"Jaune! Please make your way to the front desk," the accounted said. The blonde, now named Jaune, got up from the lounge chair and made his way to him. "The boss is ready to see you. You know everything on what is going to be said?"

"Yes," the kid replied to him. With a nod, the accountant opens the door for him to continue.

Now walking inside the hallways with direction, Jaune made his way towards the one in charge. After a few turns and asking for directions of still awake guards, he made it. Obviously, he knocked first.

"Come in," a feminine voice said. Taking the signal, Jaune entered the room to see it was a part office, part infirmary. "Welcome. Sorry about this place not being ready. We rarely do have people come at night." The lady said. She was a deer Faunus with tan skin, elbow length natural curly hair. She was wearing business suit that had a whole in the back for her tail.

"Yea, sorry about that," Jaune apologize before stopping himself. "Do you prefer doctor or miss?"

Smiling, she waved a hand. "It's alright. I'm Doctor Beatrice Oliver. I am in charge of Vale's Wall and doctor here."

Blinking in mild surprise, he asked. "Isn't that a bit too much for you?"

"Don't worry, there are more doctors here, as well being close to Vale Public Hospital through the door." The Faunus smiled as she look at him. "Now we might as well get this done, since I can tell even you need your sleep as well, little boy."

"Yea, ain't that the truth," he replied to her.

"Okay, first off is your document," Beatrice said as she got the computer and program ready and began to type. "I'm curious how come you don't have no." To that, the blonde shrugged.

"I been living in one isolated part of the Frontier that it never bothered us to write it down," he answered to her.

"Mmm, that's true," she told him as there have been report of that one nomadic group that has been causing trouble to certain villages around the frontier. "Name please?"

"Jaune S. Forester," Jaune replied.

Blinking a bit, she tuned to him. "What does the 'S' stand for?"

"Stalin. It means 'Man of Steel', if you're wondering," Jaune answered to her.

"Thanks," Beatrice said to him. "Date of Birth?"

"March 15, 63 AGW. Just turned 17 a couple of weeks ago." Typing was heard as she was impressed.

AGW means After the Great War. It was used,obviously, after the Great War was over and since then, the Kingdoms have used it as a way to begin again. Sure there may be thousands of years lost to them, but they can at least begin again after 80 years that gave them individualism.

"Okay, these should be a bit more easy. Let me see now," Beatrice said as she leaned a bit to see Jaune closer. "Mmm, short blond hair. Hectochromic eyes: blue left, red right. A mix between pale and tan skin." The blonde just sat there, not minding things at all. "May you please stand up, Jaune." The kid got up as ordered to. "I need you to measure your weight and height please. Stand on the scale." Obliging, he made his way to the weight scale and di just that. "161 lbs/73 kgs, impressive." Getting out before she can tell to, Jaune stood up as she got out the measuring tape. "Wow, 6"1, almost 155. Jaune, you're tall!"

"Yes, I am," he muttered.

"Okay, now I just need your parents' information and you will be set," Beatrice said to him. Jaune gave her a blank look before shrugging.

"Alright, sure," he replied to her.

"Great," the doctor Faunus said as she got back to the computer. "Mother's name please?"

"Angela Forester Stalin," he answered to her. Pausing, she turn and stared at him with a confused face.

"What..."

"My dad changed my last name for me to remember her. I'll explain why soon."

Confuse but might as well continue on, she went to work. "Date of birth."

"On June 29, 40 AGW."

"Date of death."

A bit hesitant but he pull the courage to say it. "On my birthday. March 15, 63 AGW."

Being completely stun at the turn of events, Beatrice look at him with wide eyes. After ten minutes straight, she finally found her voice. "C-cause of death."

Sigh in sadness, he answered to her. "Childbirth. Despite the best doctors and dad making sure she was never stress during her entire pregnancy, she passed away."

Seeing it's a touchy subject, she changed the subject. "Okay, let's go over her characteristics. Hair, eyes, skin, race, weight and height."

"Bra size as well?" He asked, aching an eyebrow. She look at him with a stun expression. "Dad did told me that mom had to say her bra size before she left with him." Jaune shrugged, not seeing how that was a big deal.

"Huh, okay then," Beatrice said, lost for words.

"Dad told me she had yellow hair, up to her waist. Eyes were blue. Her skin was pale white. She was human. Her weight was around 145 lbs and stood at 5"6. Also, her bra size when she had me was about 42 Ds," Jaune answered at ease. Beatrice typed them down, yet still amazed that he bluntly spoke her mother's breasts cup with no shame.

"Now onto your father. Name."

"Dimitri Stalin."

"Date of Birth."

"November 17, 43 AGW."

"Date of Death."

"January 13, 70 AGW."

That hurt the doctor to the heart. Here was a boy who lost his mom at birth and a father before he was even seven. Life is so cruel at times. Swallowing a lump on her throat, the deer Faunus continued.

"Characteristics, please."

"Dad had tan skin, brown hair with a mullet that he later turn to a long ponytail. Weigh in 199 lbs, stood at 6"7. His eyes were a bit unique as it was normal brown eyes but if you ever piss him, they would turn to gold." That made her surprised as she finished turn to him.

"Is your father a Faunus? That seems something that would happen to us," Beatrice told him.

"Sorta," Jaune answered to her. "Papi and Nana were Faunus. Just found it strange that dad, their only son, came out human. I think it may have been a side effect."

That also surprised her but Beatrice knew she can handle it tomorrow.

"And done!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Now Jaune I will need you back here tomorrow morning. Feel free to sleep in the lounge. I need to go back to sleep. Meet me back here at 9 AM sharp. Capish?"

"Crystal," Jaune agreed with a smile. He got with his duffel bag before making his way to the lounge for a much needed rest.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Wow that was amazing. In one day, I got this down and wrapped it up very good. Finally this story is out, now I am happy.**

 **I know I can handle it all but I won't since that will take too long. In the next chapter I will just skip it.**

 **Also, I took inspiration of Star Wars in terms of timeline. It is clearly stated in the show, mainly in Volume 2, that it has been 80 years since the Great War. So I thought "why not use that event as the timeline?" I don't blame many authors that try to make their own event or use the Battle for Beacon as one, but I'm just gonna go with what was given to us.**

 **Also, to me personally, I think the Great War of RWBY was longer, is just that I used the last year it ended as the whole thing. To make it easier to remember that the final battle was codename "Great War",or something like that.**

 **So Only boy. How do you like the Prologue? Was it great? Let me know.**

 **I will do my best to get the next chapters out before the end of this month. Wish me luck. Please rate, follow and review and as always have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 1: Jaune S Forester

**Hey guys, this is Imaginary Guy117, back here with the next chapter of Only Boy. Now this took a while I asked some people about this story first. Mainly this is inspired by a couple of stories that I will named at the end of the chapter. Trust me, you will love it.**

 **So in this, Jaune is going to be different, without a doubt. Why? Because it's also, that I forgot to mention, this is an AU. I did read a unknown review that how is this OCC. You will find out as you read along. I originally wanted this to be just the opening but said that it would be for the next chapter instead. So, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NOTHING but the plot. So leave me alone, Critics.**

 **EDIT: Serious guys, just review the story. I didn't stayed up late at night to get this done.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thought'_

Noise Pop

* * *

"There, that's done," Jaune said with a smile as he finished moping.

It's been a good six months since arriving to the City of Vale. It had been a bit hectic for one Jaune Forester at first but he quickly adapted to the situation. As soon he got the documents out of the way, he was ready to go in and start anew.

Early on during his move here, he meet with doctor and Huntress Beatrice Oliver. She helped him to fill out the necessary requirements in his documents. The Faunus helped him out from name to blood type. It was hard for her to do his parents as the teen had some but little problem going on his parents' information. Mainly the fact that his mother died from childbirth while his father died of terminal illness. Jaune did asked Beatrice why she forgot to mention his cause of death the night before.

Nonetheless, Jaune got everyone down as he went on to Vale. However, he didn't do it right away as he first went and sold whatever junk he brought with him. The blonde brought with him a couple of barrels, three at the max, with things that need to be sold. Each barrels were fill with scraps of metals, dirty clothes, some Dust but that was expensive, as well some toys.

Since he was new, he gave the civilians slack on the prices. He offered the toys and clothes from a Lien to about 10 Lien. Certain metals were in good shape also range, with the good ones going at 15 Lien with the top condition ones up to 30 Lien. However, the most expensive, at least for the poor, was Dust. One Dust crystal alone equaled 50 Lien, due to him bringing around twenty of them with him.

It did cause some problems, but ultimately made enough money to move into the city. The final item he sold being his carriage to a farmer family that needed it, which the blonde sold for 200 Lien. Once there, Jaune went to local library and began to read how things have been. Sure enough, he was surprised but not completely.

For some reason, the Kingdoms is run by mostly female leaders. This is strange but it must have do something about a touchy subject.

After getting on what he needed to know, Jaune left the library and began to find a good place to lay low. It was hard, mainly since some jobs won't hire him due to his appearance. It was become an irk to him, since first impressions shouldn't always be to important and all. Sometimes it can be the second time, that counts.

Still, Jaune tried again to many stores but none would give it to him. Right when he was to give up, he found one place that he didn't expected a job. The Scarlet Flower. A nightclub owned by Hei Xiong, who has a name that is, in Jaune's private opinion stupid, Junior. The man told him to buzz off but notice that the boys don't want to clean after the customers. Sensing he can strike a deal, Jaune ask if he can do it.

Surprise on how efficient he was with cleaning the place, Junior decided to hire him on the spot. It had been annoying at first, due to the guys saying that the blonde was a traitor to men. It didn't help much either that Junior's nieces, Melanie and Militades, love to tease him. He swears the twins can be a handful if he wasn't an employee.

Though it was great. Jaune manage to make a strong living as the janitor of the club. He manage to keep the place in tip top condition enough to get a promotion as dish boy. Again, Jaune had no problem, unlike Junior's other employees.

To make it eve better, Junior gave the blonde a room. The nightclub acts as both a club and apartment for the workers and owner. Jaune was extremely happy that he can be at his new home and work at the same time.

The rent ain't bad as the popularity of the Scarlet Flower helps the employees to use money to spend on what they want. Also as an added bonus, Junior gave him his Scroll. He never asked where he got it but who cares. Jaune only used his money on things like supplies, clothes and Dust for work and life.

However, he did have something else. As during the month of April, Jaune managed to sneak in his sword into his room and hid it very well that not even the girls will snoop in. They have been sneaky for any blackmail material on him. Again, more annoying than anything else, and that is due tot he fact he rarely spent a lot of money.

"Hope Junior is happy about these results," Jaune beam with pride, seeing his dandy work. He was currently in the kitchen, that is all sparkling clean now. The blonde smile as he put away his cleaning equipment and went to the janitor closet.

It was here that a racket was heard

"Damn, what is going on out there?" the blonde asked, not liking the noises. He was about to shrug it off as another regular bar room brawl when explosions were heard.

 _'Explosions? That's impossible,'_ he thought at the ridiculous, shaking his head and closing his eyes. _'Who is stup-'_

BANG! BANGBANGBANGBANG!

Hectochromia eyes widen in surprise, now seeing that this is real. Jaune look back at the door and ran at it. He stop before slowly opening it and seeing what is going on from the creek.

The place was a mess! Everything was either top over or broken. The teen was wondering who would do this before looking on who did it.

He saw Melanie and Miltia fighting a blonde teen girl. This teen girl is wearing a tan vest with a orange shirt underneath it with matching scarf around her neck. She also had on a brown belt buckle that is hiding her very small, black short-shorts and white cape. She had on brown battle boots, that what he think they are, with a bandana on her left shin. One thing he noted was that this girl also blonde hair down to her waist with lilac color eyes and a playful grin on her face.

That grin made Jaune boil in anger. How dare she treat this like its a game when everyone else is getting hurt? Knowing he know what he has to do despite the cons, Jaune secretly left his Scroll at the door to record the damages she is causing as he went to his room.

The odds are going to be stack against him, but since was it ever been on his side?

Rushing to his room, Jaune went to middle of the floor as he stomp on it. While it didn't happen, a click noise was heard. In a hurry, he crouch down and pull the tiles off, revealing a small door made of window. Jaune did this to hide the fact he had a weapon with him.

Taking a deep breath, he grab the hilt and stood right up. His sword was still the broadsword model. It was hard to keep this a secret, even harder to train.

"But desperate time calls for desperate measure," Jaune said as he look at his reflection on the blade.

Yang was inwardly disappointed. While she was having a blast, it was still a waste seeing that the owner didn't gave her on the whereabouts of her birth mother. Yes, she loves Summer Rose for being there for her, her father Tai and sister Ruby. But she wants to know why her birth mom wasn't there for her.

But that didn't matter as Junior have the balls to rip her hair off! Activating her Semblance with red eyes, Yang roared in anger as she was about to give Junior a piece of her mind. As for Hei, he was shitting himself as this was how he was going to die now.

 _'Can I at least go out how I wanted to be!'_ He mentally shouted as he was prepared for the killing blow. Why was his man pride gets in the way in life or death situation? Sure it's easier against men but that's because all of them are in the same playing field. Women? Ha, ha, ha. No.

SHING!

Even if the force didn't came, Junior passed out, not wanting to be the receiving end of any of this.

Red eyes widen as Yang stare at the person how stopped her punch. It was a male teen around her age with short blonde hair. He was wearing what appears to be his casually clothes of blue years with a black long sleeve shirt, or sweater due to the zipper in the middle. Two things that are very noticeable is his eyes. His eyes were of different, something she knows there is a name for it, as his left eye was blue while his right eye was red.

The other, and the biggest one, was the broadsword. It was huge! It was nearly as tall as him. The blade was large with a standard hilt, though so it was strange.

While he is, by no means, handsome, his face tells another story as he was piss.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded her, putting pressure. Yang look at him but sigh, seeing this won't end well for him.

"Listen, sweety pie, I came here for him," Yang explained as she glared at the unconscious Junior. "To give me what I wanted. He didn't gave it to me, so I punished him."

"And destroying private property is also part of it?" he growled.

"Hey, I was having fun!" She defended herself. "But looks like I have to go now. Ci-"

"Like Hell I'm gonna let you!" the blonde male shouted, cocking a fist.

 _'There is no way that wouldn't hurt,'_ Yang mentally shook, confident that it won't be nothing.

And thus, the world change on that very moment.

"Tyrant!" Jaune shouted as she punched her hard with his right hand, socking her in the cheek. Yang quickly open her eyes in stun as it actually hurt!

But he wasn't done as he continue on as he gave another strong left hook to her shoulder, catching her off guard as she thought he was going for the face again. Finally, he ended as he grabbed his sword by the hilt, reverse, with something glowing at the tip.

Something EXTREMELY familiar to her.

 _'Wait a minute. Is that-!?'_ The blonde girl thought in shock. _'No, it can't be!'_

It was at this moment that Yang Xiao-Long knew, she fucked up.

"RAVE!" Jaue shouted as pulled up the sword, allowing the Aura to burst in front of her face as she was flown back. The force was strong enough that not only she was launched, she broke through the window she was planning to punch Junior out of.

Seeing that it ain't over but at least the trouble is outside, Jaune quickly went to his downed boss.

"Junior, you OK? Speak to me?!" Jaune shouted for his boss's life. Seeing nothing, he went to check a pulse and sigh in relief that he's still alive. "Hang on, Junior. I'll deal with this."

With that, Jaune ran outside, wanting to finish this.

(Scene change)

Groaning in pain, Yang got up from the rubble she was in as she couch at the dust around her.

"Uh, my head. What happen?" she asked, suffering a strong headache. Her eyes, though, immediate became wide open. "Oh shit! I remember now! I came to find about mom, Junior didn't told me and-" The blonde froze as she was now wide awake now. "That boy..."

"Ain't that the truth." The blonde girl look around before seeing the boy coming out of the club. "I don't care what yer reason was for coming. You don't destroy and almost kill my boss out of pure rage, lady," he spat out venom.

"Hey, I just wanted-" Yang tried to explain her reason again.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YER WANT!" Jaune shouted, interrupting her. "Now it's time to teach ya a lesson."

"Oh come on!" Yang moaned out loud, hating this. But her eyes widen as she look at him. "Wait! Before we start, is it true that you have-" She never finish asking as he lunge at her with his sword on hand. "Eeep!' she meep out as she used Ember Celica to defend herself.

Both broadsword and shotgun gauntlets collided, metals clashing. Both blondes were putting pressure on the other. Yang was gritting her teeth as she is pushing Jaune back, who was doing the same thing with his sword. The two blondes slowly twirl around from each other, not letting go.

With a strong burst, both push the other away, now distance away now. The street, long vacant, now has only the two combatants. Both fighters stare at each other with narrow eyes, not letting it go. Jaune held frustration in his eyes with a frown as Yang had curiosity and playfulness.

"Well this should be fun then," she said as opened her weapons to reload. Jaune spin his sword hilt before having it in reverse form.

 _ **(Get Down to Business – Order Sol's Theme Guilty, Gear XX Accent Core. Keep it rolling till I order a change.)**_

The two quickly lunge at each other with incredible speed. Yang using the her gauntlets, Jaune just jumping. He swung his sword at her, who punch back with her right arm. Thinking fast, the boy spin around and swung again. Not liking it, the girl shot her shotgun gauntlets at him _at close range_.

While dangerous, it wasn't the first time Jaune fought someone like this. Smirking, he crouch down and avoided the shots. He let his left hand go of the sword, to give Yang a strong uppercut.

It connected as she wabble back, not expecting that. She shakes off the punch as he ran at her. Hating where this is going, Yag decide to be a bit defensive as she smirks again and begins firing more shells at him.

Growling in disappointment at the change of tactics, Jaune continue to run before he rolled to the side. He inwardly curse for not having a long range weapon with him. Not that he sucks with them, just that he prefers up, close and personal.

Snapping back to reality, Jaune began to run around Yang as she continue to fire her Dust shells at him.

"Take this! And that! And a little of this! And that!" Yang chanted as she continue to use Ember Celica at him. Jaune was becoming more angry by the second at the firing. Seriously, who modded those things to be rapid fire shotguns?

* * *

"Is something the matter, Ms Rose?" Glynda Goodwitch asked, wondering why Ruby Rose is twitching.

"Someone just bad talked my design of my sister's rapid firing shotgun gauntlets! This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Ruby exclaimed loudly like it was the most heretic thing to do. That only made the occupants to look at her with a understandable expressions: One facepalming while two smile or giggling at this.

* * *

Yang continue to fire at Jaune, who is now calling bullshit at the shells she have. He should have counted how much they were when given the chance.

Soon luck came as she heard clicking from her gauntlets. Seeing this is his only shot, Jaune jumped from cover and ran at her.

Yang was distracted before noticing him, but it was too late. Quickly, she moved back, with luck giving her at least a belt of shells onto her right gautlet.

"Gautlet Axe!" Jaune yelled as she jumped forward. The blonde bombshell fired a shot at him. Only to be stun that he twist his entire body a bit to avoid it. She was so amaze at the brilliant timing that she forgot she was fighting him.

Jaune slammed his left foot in a strong axe kick, hitting her square in the head. Taking this more to his advantage, the blonde janitor lifted his right leg, using his left as an anchor to the ground. He kicked her before following with a stong right fist to her mid-section.

"I'll never," Jaune said to her venom, soon lifting his left hand. Yang, getting her senses, began to block. "Forgive you!" Despite all the training she had taken, Yang never thought she would take on those who use Aura like moves.

Until now.

A wave of a mix between of purple and black erupted from the boy's left hand. It move in a wave like motion, as it was smooth.

Getting to distracted than usual, Yang once again fell victim to the teen's barrage as she was launched from the street to a water hydrant.

At the same time some people were beginning to walk around to see if the club is okay. A lot of them stop and were about to make a run for upon seeing something that definitely will change the world.

"Hey look at that," one of the male bystanders said, pointing at Jaune.

"What is that man doing?" a second guy said in fear.

"Wait a minute!" a young girl asked confusedly. "Why is the janitor taking on the blonde girl?"

"Don't know but he just sign his death warrant," another woman, an older one, said without a care.

They continue to see that blonde girl continue to exchange blows when the blonde boy did something that, especially to those recording, made their jaws dropped.

"Eat this!" Yang said with a launch as she rush in. She finally reloaded her left gauntlet again and was going to give him a beating. "Try to eat this Knuckle Sandwich!" She flew at him, feeling smug that he wasn't doing anything. The men were cringing of seeing another man going to the hospital as hald the women were worried or not caring for him.

Yet no one saw him smirking.

 _'_ _There._ _'_ He found an opening

"Inferno!" Jaune shouted as he duck down, missing the punch that was suppose to connect to his face.

The crowed were lost for words as janitor boy right uppercutted the blonde who ruin their night, and jump up into the air.

 _'What the...'_

"Divider!" Jaune jumped up, bringing Yang along. Knowing she still need more, he twist his body forward to giver her another uppercut with his right again. He then finished it as he gave another axe kick to her head, slamming her to the ground. "Shatter!"

CRACK!

With that, Yang was _grounded_.

The crowded were speechless on what they saw.

"D-did you see that!?" One of the girls said, not believeing on what she said.

"N-no. No, no, no!" another woman muttered, not wanting to see it real. "This has to be fake. It has to be!"

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, you think this is legit?" a third guy asked another, hoping for it to be real.

"I am really think this is the shit," his friend, the fifth guy replied with a smile as the fourth man was recording this with his Scroll.

"No, there's no way that janitor boy can win against her. I mean," a fifth woman, now in denial commented as she can't keep a grin with how this is going.

"That's it, I'm calling the cops," finally, a sane female said as she took out her Scroll.

"Might as well get the news while you're at it," a man said, finding this amusing. Note that while many of the men are smiling with pride, he was smiling about something else.

Back with the fight, the two blondes continue to go at each other. Yang was becoming more serious, yet a bit too headstrong. Jaune, on the other hand, just simply avoiding her when best he can by letting her anger get to her.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said with a smirk. She growled at the boy for that; not being liking taunt. Yang launched herself to get him. Smirking at his lack of defense, Yang began to give a flurry of punches.

Jaune groan in both pain and at himself. Common mistake number one and he fell for it. He tried to defend himself but she wasn't letting up. Her punches are becoming faster, with her gauntlets making it harder to dodge by.

Yang giggled as she gave a strong right hook and went for the finally. Cocking her left arm, she was ready to end as she aim at his chest. The crowd gasp at the finale, except for the man who was smiling on what he saw next.

CLAP!

Everyone froze on what they saw. Lilac eyes widen in pure shock on what she witness. Yang knew she was strong, without a doubt. Her strength, along with her Semblance, made her a force to be reckon with.

So how come this boy managed to not only catch one of her powerful punches, but also slide it to the right? Kinda like parrying it.

Sirens blared as the crowd covered their ears. The blonde girl would have been worried if her opponent let her. As she was distracted, he came up and gave did a slide kick, tripping her.

"Ready?" Jaune asked as he lifted her up while at the same punching her in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath.

As the two continue to fights, the news came and saw the crowd of people. While knowing this will interrupt her sleep schedule, the news lady still have a story to deliver.

"Hello, everyone, good evening," the lady in suit said. "I am Lisa Lavender, bringing you the news from Vale News Network, live on the scene." As she spoke, the crowd decided to give their own expressions as some wave or gave thumps up while on camera. "A couple of minutes ago, one of these bystanders have called in to detail what might be the impossible. May I ask, who made the call?"

"I did," the woman, who reveals to be a female teenager, said to her.

"Thank you for making the call. Though I'm curious if on what you said is true," Lisa replied to her with some concern. While she doesn't mind the news, she hates it when fake news is used over the real deal.

"Yea, I hope this ain't no prank," one of the huntresses that came with the news said.

"Oi! Why not look at it yourself then?!" One of the male bystanders shouted at her in defiance. When she was about lash at him, another came to his rescue.

"Please restraint yourself, Gloria. We don't want to make a scene than it already is."

"Like you have a say in this, Beatrice," the woman, Gloria said to the doctor. The Faunus just rolled her eyes as she look at them.

"I do apologize for my partner's behavior," she said to the man, who appreciated. "Now who is-"

"Incoming!" The man, who smiled earlier, said with warning, though had a tiny bit amusing in his tone.

Everyone quickly duck or move to the side, avoiding as the blonde girl launched the suppose boy past them. While it was a fraction of a second, the Deer Faunus look on with wide eyes and concern.

"Hah!" Yang shouted with glee. Finally it's over. Despite taking more damage than expected. "Take that! Girl power for the-"

"Carnage Scissors!" The boy shouted back as charge at her and blinding speed. Yang used both her hands to block the blade in quickly. She thank Oum for her sister for making Ember Celica very endurable. Yet Yang wasn't quick as Jaune grabbed the back of her did.

Many people were wondering if he was going to kiss her to win. Was he seriously going to do it?

Nope.

CRACK!

He headbutted her instead.

Stammering back at the sudden attack, Jaun once again lifted his sword again. With a strong swing, he slashed the sword from the ground up, summoning a _wave of Aura_ from the motion!

The news couldn't believe it. The Huntresses couldn't believe it. Heck, even the police, who just came late, couldn't believe on what they saw.

But none were more shock that Beatrice as she look at Jaune in shock.

 _'J-Jaune...'_

From that move, Yang was launched again from his attack and hit a lamppost. While it did made the women gasp in shock, it made the men cheer in pride.

"Yea, bitch!"

"Men rule!"

"Now that's how ya fight!"

Jaune panted as the attack as he knew he was rusty from not training. But he had to admit that while he didn't train these last months, he still got it. Though right before anyone can do anything, rubble were heard as Yang got up.

"Yeez, you don't know when to give up, do ya Blondie?" Jaune remarked at her.

"Hey, momma ain't down for the count," Yang replied back with a tired smile.

"Really?" he asked her with a smirk.

"You be-" she was about to reply when saw something. Yang's mind was going at about a thousand miles per second as she saw something that shouldn't happen.

There, flying in front was a string. Though it ain't no string. It was a string of her hair. Her beautiful, well kept, smooth, long hair.

A strong Aura burst from her. Everyone back up, but the boy who look on with narrow eyes. He saw she was covered from head to toe in orange Aura. Yang had her eyes close before opening, revealing them to be blood red again. But her eyes have something in them that made smile a bit.

You're dead.

"You," she growled in pure anger as she pump her fist. "Cut. My. HAIR!"

And that smile immediately turn to a frown.

 _'Really? Really?! She's now piss because of cut just a STRING of her hair?'_ Jaune mentally ranted before glaring at her. "So then, I gotta use this then," he said at her.

* * *

Back with Ruby, she saw what was happening from the police HQ, rooting for her big sister when she saw the boy grabbing his right wrist.

"Hey, Ms Goodwitch, is that suppose to happen?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Preposterous. Even you know, Ms Rose, that-" Glynda said before her, and everyone else in the room, as well those watching it saw the impossbile became the possible.

* * *

(Even if the song may be over, put it back at 1:39 and continue)

"Restriction 000 release," he chanted out, holding on his right wrist.

"No, no, he can't be serious?" Gloria asked, not believing this one bit despite what happened earlier.

"Deploying Interdimensional Aura Field," he continued. This time the ground begins to shake as his Aura began to form a bubble around him.

Everyone look on at this with wide eyes. It's should be fake. It has to be! Yet... it's not.

This, this is history in the making!

"Azure Install, Activate!" Jaune shouted as he finally activate his Aura, causing a burst. The audience stammered back, finding this hard to digest. He turn to glare at Yang, who still glared back. "Take this, you sonnabitch!"

* * *

Among the woods in the middle of nowhere, a group of people was hiding for the night. Among them was it leader, who was wearing a Grimm mask of a Nevermore. As she was discussing with her family of what they are going to do next,

"We will strike here by next-" she said, ordering the next attack. Suddenly sneezed in a extremely feminine way. "ACHOO!" That made those around her to look at her in surprise, stun or confuse expressions. She quickly took out her weapon, a long odachi with hey eyes glaring. "Not a single word." _'I will find the one who dare to mention me.'_

* * *

The two blondes began to exchange blows again, not caring about being watch. The rest of the people, on the other hand, were still gobsmacked on what they just seen. Those who were recording this were also doing their best to not let the news camera or their personal Scrolls to fall.

This teenage boy not only has his Aura unlock, but also have his Semblance activated as well!

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAA!"

"Wooohooo!"

"Yea, boy! Kick her ass!"

The guys cheered loudly as the rooted for the boy. The women, though, were a different story. You had nearly of them of to have shock and horrified expressions of what is happening with comical ways.

If she was being honest here, Beatrice knew something was up with Jaune. She discovered that his blood type was B, but found something strange. The doctor decided to keep it a secret from the boy as she look into. After months of studying, she found nothing. So Beatrice thought she was seeing things.

Until now.

Shakily removing her Scroll, the Faunus huntress activated an app in it. Being a doctor has its perk, one of them having an Aura reader app in their Scroll. Quickly composing herself, Beatrice took a deep breath as she began to hold it, scanning Jaune.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Gloria asked as she notice her partner holding her multi-purpose tablet/phone hybrid. "Are you serious? What if-" She stop immediately her partner suddenly drop it, having her eyes so wide, that they may pop out. "O-Oliver?"

"It's," the Faunus began but muttered very lowly. Still lost for words as the doctor held a face that seen a ghost.

"It's what, doctor?" Lisa asked the Faunus with concern.

And they got their answer.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Beatrice shouted loudly at them. Everyone covered their ears with their eyes becoming saucer size wide as well.

"What?! 9000!?" One of the other guys asked in shock and happiness.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Lisa asked her, founding this hard to believe.

9000 is the average Aura level for all women to have. Men barely pass the 500 mark if they are lucky. But to hear one male to have it ABOVE the average for women is unheard of.

"S-she's telling the t-truth," Gloria answered. They turn to her as she shows them the Scroll and the Aura chart of the boy, who reveals to be one Jaune S. Forester.

Yet no one saw the man's smile turning to a shit eating grin.

* * *

"Step on it!" Glynda ordered as she was in a car with Ruby and two more passengers. They were watching the news until this unknown boy not only reveal he can use Aura but also his Semblance as well.

"On it, ma'am!" the officer responded as he turn on the siren. The car blared loudly as they drive out of the station and to where the fight it.

"I hope they are okay," Ruby said worriedly.

"Don't worry. They will be fine."

Glynda look at her boss with a look saying 'are you serious' before rolling her eyes.

* * *

Jaune let out a battle cry as he lunge at Yang, who gave her own. Even though it's been who knows how long, the fight was steadily going to it's climax.

"Just die!" the blonde girl yelled at him as she fired rapid punches infuse with Ember Celica.

"Hell's Fang!" the boy shouted back as he connected his left fist to an incoming punch. He wave his right hand at her, summoning another wave of Aura at her. Though it was canceled out from the shotgun fired.

Thinking quickly at the backfire, Jaune took out his sword, now waving another Aura. If the audience saw very closely, it took the form from a wave to a head of a creature. It too was taken out as he lift the sword up before slamming it, using more of his energy. Yang, not seeing it, was hit hard from the overhead attack.

Now she was truly piss. I mean, she is impress. How can this boy, a handsome one nonetheless, not only stop her from having fun but also ruin her night?

"Alright, bastard!" Yang screamed at him. "No more miss little girl!"

"'Bout time, Blondie," Jaune shot back.

At this time, the cop van came with it's passengers coming out. Ruby came out with Glynda with the entourage. Officer Burns, the commissioner, came out and ordered all of the civilians to be far away as possible for their safety.

"Goodwitch! Thank Oum you came!" Gloria said with relief as she saw her superior coming.

"Yes. I was watching the news when it happened. Though do explain why didn't you do nothing of stoping this?" Glynda demanded. The huntress sigh in frustration.

"I understand I could have defuse the situation," Gloria replied to her. "But for some reason, my partner seems to know the boy." She handed the blonde Huntress the Scroll. She was look at it critically when everyone turn back to the fight.

 _ **(2:24 for Get Down to Business, ladies and gentlemen)**_

The boy held onto the hilt as the blonde brawler charged at her and land a hit the blade of the sword.

SHING!

Only to be push back as the boy still holding onto it and doing something that even Ruby didn't saw it coming. And she is the weapon specalist.

The sword's spine, the edge, began to extend itself upwards by a few inches. It then deployed it's blade outward, transforming it to a scythe.

"I'll show that there is no death," Jaune said monotonousness, sending down shivers down everyone's spine. "Only the Azure!"

"Why not give up now!" Yang shouted defiantly.

The two slash and punch at each other with strong efficiency. It was something that no one saw it coming as it was too hard to see. But those who are recording it saw as a way to see who was striking who faster. Both blondes were basically, at this point, don't care on what happens as they want the other to be beaten down to a pulp!

"Bring it on!" The blonde brawler shouted as she shot her last shells of Ember Celica to her left hand, stopping what seem to be his final slash.

"This is the power of Azure!" the blonde swordman said as he began to summon his Aura again, this time going to his scythe. At this point, even Yang saw that he was appearing less as Human and more of a monster.

Bracing herself, Yang used her Semblance and transform it to her defense. It was a risky move, especially when the training for it was a nightmare. While she doesn't mind being offense, there are times she gotta be defense too.

Both Auras collided as the scythe turn back to the sword and slammed, point first, at her weapons.

An explosion happened that would have sent anybody back. And it did. The bystanders flew a few feet back with the Huntresses and trainee holding their ground. Windows shatter from the force of nearby buildings and vehicles. The ground around the combatants also cracked from the pressure release from them.

Despite what happened, despite how crazy the night have been, this was the way to go out!

Yang was breathing heavily from that last attack. That was a serious drain, literally in fact. Whatever handsome did with his scythe nearly made her tap out from exhaustion. But there was no way she was going to lose. She was Yang Xiao-Long! The most attractive, sought after and strongest girl that came from Signal Academy!

Grinning despite the losing a lot of Aura to defend herself, the brawler gave a feral grin at the boy.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted him, sensing that attack was both a, Aura based fuse with physical move. Meaning she might have enough to end it.

"Take a good look, bitch," Jaune said. He suddenly gave a strong hook to her stomach, catching Yang guard.

Time seem to slow down as the blonde was lost for words. How did he had enough energy to keep going? That should have tired someone, even like her, out!

The brawn blonde didn't got a chance as she look at the incoming fist coming at her face.

"Shatter!" the boy said gave his punch infused with his Semblance.

CRACK!

"Ah!" Yang screamed in pain as not only she got hit, but also _losing her Aura_.

This stun everyone, as they didn't saw this coming. Glynda quickly took out her Scroll and found that Xiao-Long's Aura has hit a sudden breaking point.

Sudden breaking points are rare moments that during combat when one's Aura breaks. While not that rare, it's not that common as well. This is usually happening more often during tournaments. Yet from what the blonde woman can tell, with the doctor's Scroll, that both combatants had around twenty percent of their Aura left. Yet that one scythe move momentarily boost Yang's Aura due to her Semblance, it suddenly broke.

 _ **(And to finish it all off at 2:56 of Order Sol's theme)**_

"This!" Jaune said as he used his left hand to put his sword on his waist. "Is the Azure!"

Everyone look on with wide eyes on what saw. The blonde boy summoned his remaining Aura and began to focus it to his right arm. It soon took the form of a giant demonic claw of purple and red Aura.

Yang was to paralyze from the Sudden Break to have a chance to react. She suddenly felt her entire body being wrap as Jaune began to squeeze her tightly.

The blonde brawler began to scream in agony of the pressure. For those around them, they saw him not only grabbing her but also summoning some sort of vortex of some kind that is using shrapnel like projectiles that are _made of Aura_.

Holding on for a few more seconds, Jaune was close of ending it all when he soon suffered the strain of his body. Months of no practice and the sudden fight can take a toll on the body, no matter if its male or female.

Jaune soon stop, doing it suddenly. Everyone saw as he let go, with his right arm becoming normal again. He slumped down in exhaustion, seeing how crazy the night has been. Now here he was with a tattered shirt, shredded pants, some wounds and probably a sore wound somewhere on his torse.

Yang wasn't so lucky. The battle not only ruin her dress but also drain any energy from her. The blonde girl was soo going to get in trouble in this.

It didn't help much that she crash landed and destroyed on one of her prize possession: her motorcycle, Bumblebee.

CRASH!

Yang was now down for the count.

 _ **(And done, turn off the music now)**_

"Yang!" Ruby yelled in concern as she ran to her sister. She was soon follow with someone that have a white hood as well.

Jaune didn't care though. He didn't care that his secret is out now. He knew what was at stake and took the risk. He is at least happy that Junior is still alive, as well the establishment.

"FREEZE!"

"Don't move!"

"Drop your weapon, douchbag."

"You're under arrest, boy!"

Hectochromia eyes stare in front of him. The Police held out their revolvers and pistols out, being extremely cautious around him. As well seeing a blonde in glasses with a wand and another lady. The lady was human and wore somewhat decent clothing of pink with red hair covering her eyes. Ignoring them, he look up at the night sky, seeing how things will be from now on.

"Jaune..."

That was something he didn't expected. The boy look down to see the first person who helped him get aquated with society is now looking at him with wide eyes. Though he didn't found this awkward as all as he simply wave an arm at her, like it was any normal day.

Which it isn't.

"Hey there, Doc," Jaune responded to her. There was more awkward silence but he didn't mind.

Now who was going to make the first move?

"I do believe I can take care of things from here."

The voice of reason, of course.

Turning to the left, he saw a tall women, though a bit shorter than him, came into view. She is currently wearing green everything: from the shirt to jeans, as well a jacket. She has hazel color eyes with long grey hair. And for some reason she has coffee, despite being the middle of the night.

"Now young man, what will be your answer?" she asked him as she took a sip.

All Jaune S. Forester did was stare blankly at her.

* * *

While it is true that men have Aura, they can't particularly use it. Women, on the other hand, can use it without a problem.

So that raise the question, how did this happen?

It turns out that during the final year of the Faunus Civil Revolution, approximately at 10 AGW, the Faunus made a last resort decision to detonate a bomb they made to kill every single Huntsmen and Huntresses coming to their position.

A suicidal mission basically.

When the bomb detonated, it didn't went boom as expected. Instead, a shock wave came out of it. Wave had an unknown Dust remedy that was sadly lost immediate by the Faunus, believing that if they can't have it then no one can. The shock wave soon affected the entire world and change history forever.

It was from that day onward, men, both Faunus and Human, no longer been able to use Aura. Many do blame Faunus for the disaster that not only ended a patriarchal society, but also their masculinity. However, there have been research detailing that Humans, who hated Faunus, were responsible due to evidence on the stolen blueprints. This is been up to debate in the last seventy years with no clear answer. Faunus veterans also stated that they just found it laying somewhere, so they had no idea if it really belonged to a human to begin with as well.

On the other hand, women, both Human and Faunus, were somehow spare from all of this. It remains unknown onto how, as veterans of the war can still use their Aura to this day; provided that they are still alive.

For this, in a matter of months, society changed from being ruled by man to women. Despite it being a long time, males still hate that females are now rulers of the world now. While the Sanus continent have seen little changes, like Vale everyone is treated equal with a few discrimination here and there, and Vacuo with its whole "being strong", the rest of Remnant isn't.

Atlas is doing its best to keep the men persona alive, yet have a strong opposition as most of the council are women with a few men on board defending their rights. Mistral has bluntly thrown men out the door suddenly, with many males resorting to a life of crime or poverty as women live with luxury. Menegarie, while not as serious, have most of its Faunus males be the house husbands as the women work.

All in all, it have been a hard for men in the last eighty years.

Until now.

"Lisa, are sure about this?" The news anchorman asked in shock as he and fellow reporters were interviewing Miss Lavender, as well Beatrice, of the shocking revelation.

"100 percent, Cyril," Lisa replied back with confidence. "This is, without a doubt, the most important discovering in a very long time. As you know, males have been treated as second class citizens since that botch last resort almost seventy years ago."

"Ms Oliver, you according to your partner, you seem to know this boy. May you shed some light about this?" another reporter asked the Faunus, who tense at first.

"Well you see, Gregor, I do know of Jaune Forester. Uh, he first came here to Vale, Vale's Wall to be specific, six months ago. Said he came here for a new purpose in life," Beatrice asnwered to the best of her abilities.

"But it was also stated by many who heard from the guard who let him that he had no documents on him. What do you make of that?" Cyril asked her.

"That, that was something-"

STATIC.

"We bring you live outside of the Vale Police Department HQ. I am news reporter, Karly Rojas here," a newswoman said. She was in a red business suit with faunus features. "Standing behind is a group of males demanding that the one, Jaune S. Forester, be release. They are saying that he was doing what's best for their male society-"

BOP.

The TV was turn off in the dark room, which was a good thing from all the drama happening. Inside the room was Jaune himself. His weapon was confiscated while he himself was handcuffed. Though he still had his clothes on so he didn't mind.

"Property damage. Fighting in a public area," Glynda said as she counted off all the things both young blondes did earlier. "I hope you're happy about this young man? As you know, neither of you aren't going to leave without punishment."

"The blonde bitch asked for it," he snarled at her, not in the mood and ignoring her shock face. "She came to the club, destroyed the whole place. Sent my co-workers and boss to the hospital, as well his nieces. I wasn't going to let it slide." Jaune finished as he glared at her.

Gritting her teeth, the older blonde gave her own glare. "And she will be punish. Along with you for your recklessness of taking matter into your hands."

"Just because I'm a man, is that it?" the boy remarked at her. "Even if I was a girl, there was no way in Hell I was going to let that shit slide. And seeing she is a Huntress trainee, she was going off with a slap on the wrist while I get the belt."

"You don't know that!" Glynda said to him.

"Tch, like all heartless bitches," Jaune muttered, loudly on purpose. He have dealt with, as the men called it, Feminazis, during his time working. They really are bitches to make men feel shit about themselves.

Not him. He isn't like most men now that his secret out. He's both bark loud and bite back.

Being full with rage by what he said, Glynda held her riding crop. She was about to teach this boy a listen to also respect elders.

It never came.

Quickly, Jaune lifted the table into the air, catching her off guard. He then kick it at her, sending force that push her back the wall behind her. While still in gravity and away from her hand, the blonde by grabbed on to the riding crop. With narrow eyes, he cock his left arm and threw it at her.

DING!

Glynda Goodwitch was many things. Huntress, teacher, caretaker, activist. But one thing she wasn't was a heartless bitch. She only have a cold persona to show strength. But on the inside, she does care for others. She does worry for the Faunus and men, but as her duty and pride as a Huntress, she can't let emotion get the better of her.

And that was shatter in two seconds by this... monster.

If she didn't move her head to the side, her own weapon would have pierce her neck. This _boy_ may had no problem by simply killing her. As well catching her off guard. Now that's scary!

"I may have no weapons, but that doesn't mean I can improvise," Jaune said to her, shaking his handcuffs.

"Now, now. We don't want this to be messy." The two blondes turn to the door. Standing at the frame was the green woman. "Please, do refrain from doing such thing. The media have painted men in a bad light in the recent decades. We don't want it to get worse."

Seeing she's right, Jaune went to the wall and grab the table. With force, he got it and Goodwitch out. Out of heart as well, he took out her riding crop, which showed it was two inches deep inside.

Once everyone was comfortable, they began to sat there in silence. Glynda in fear while the two were staring at each other blankly, yet were critically analyzing each other.

"Jaune Stalin Forester," the green lady spoke. "You have." She stopped as she look closely at his eyes. "Hectochromia."

"I do. But I wasn't born with them if you're wondering," Jaune said to her. "And you are?"

"You don't know who I am?" she asked in surprise, along with Glynda.

"I don't care about the news. All I care is making a living," he replied to her.

"I see," the green lady said. "Well then, my bad. I am Orias, Headmistress of Beacon Academy. And I must say, this is a strange case I have ever encoutner." The newly name Orias took out her Scroll. "It is said here that you have no official records until six months ago, when you became a legal citizen and resident of Vale. Date of Birth, body information, parent's status, I'm sorry for them by the way, ect, ect. Everything before that is unknown. Blank spaces are more mysterious than black ink."

"I aim to please," he said casually to her. "You been doing your homework."

"I do since you have potential," Orias responded.

"So I been told," Jaune spoke as he stare at the wall.

"What are you going to do now?" she ask him.

"Simple, three things," Jaune responded back. "I either A, go back to work. B, go to your academy. Or C, leave the kingdoms and go back home."

"And what will you choose?" Orias spoke to him.

"The obvious one," he replied, making them curious. "Work will be annoying now than ever. Leaving is out of the option. So I can tell you want me in to avoid the greedy hands of the council." That made the older blonde to have her eyes widen, amaze on how quickly the boy deduce the entire purpose. The green theme woman just smile.

"You aren't naive or arrogant as I thought you were."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Mmm."

The two stayed silent for a while. It was amusing a lot when Glynda found the silence to be very nerve wrecking. And as much she want to deny it, she can also tell that leaving this boy out in the open is a huge mistake.

"So will you come to Beacon? Classes start next week. I can fill you in." Orias offered.

"Maybe," Jaune said with a smile. "But on my terms." He said with a frown and seriousness.

"And those being?"

"I say goodbye to my boss first."

"That can be arrange."

"Have boys restrooms. I don't want any comical scenarios where I go to the toilet and chase off by some girl who forgot there is a boy in the school from now on."

"Noted."

"And finally." Jaune look at her in the eye. "The blonde pays for the damages she caused at my job."

There was more silence.

"I can't do that."

"Then no deal."

Well that was something.

Glynda look on in surprise as Orias narrow her eyes.

"And pray tell why-"

"She either pays and learns that shit always have consequence or I go rogue. The choice is yours now." Jaune smirked as he saw, even if she wasn't showing it, Orias twitching a bit.

"But, Mr Forester, surely you can give her some slack for being a child."

"She either pays for it, or no deal." It was here that his smirk became a feral grin. "And even I leave and you sent Huntresses after me, I will say this." He lean to them and whisper something into their ear. When he was finished, he kept his grin while enjoying Glynda's horrified expression. "And do you think I lie? You seen what I can do. She only got lucky that I haven't been practicing these last months."

Knowing she is now bargaining her way through this, Orias sigh. She might as well give into his demand.

"Ten percent she pays off."

This quickly descended to an argument that even the Author knows will drag on. But to sum it all up: Orias doesn't want Yang to pay for everything while Jaune wants her to for her actions. After a lengthy debate, which was something that Glynda didn't want to experience, the two finally made it to a conclusion.

"Fine!Twenty-five percent." Jaune growled, seeing this will take forever. But he soon quickly smirk. "But the motorcycle must also be sold."

Knowing this will take forever, and seeing him being dead serious, the headmistress look shook her head.

"Fine, I will do all three demands that you want, Jaune," Orias said with Jaune sighing in relief. Soon the door open to reveal Commissioner Burn.

"Good. Now you need me, I got a boss to greet."

With that the boy has a boss to speak of his absence.

"You sure that is a good idea, Orias?" another voice spoke. She was seeing the boy leaving and being escorted to get his weapon and leaving. Both headmistress and deputy sigh, seeing she is right.

"I do see something in him, Summer. Seeing him stay at his work or being whisk away to be experimented on would be a waste," Orias explained.

Summer Rose sigh, not blaming her boss. The mother of Ruby had to admit the boy can use his power for the greater. But sometimes he must tone down his attitude. She can tell her two girls won't like it the most, especially Yang that she has to pay and sell Bumblebee. Oh the headaches will be a problem soon.

"Is something on your mind, Summer?" Orias ask, curious at the quiet of the older Rose.

"Just that..." She began. "Something about him gave me a sense of deja vu." That was unexpected.

"What do you mean?" Glynda ask, wondering on what that means.

"If you recall that mission ten years ago," Summer said, making them wince at that, mainly the blonde. "That I should have died on that hunt, instead I was saved at the last minute." She sigh as she knew she will be question for not telling this very soon. "Though I didn't explain it thoroughly on _who_ really saved me back then."

After getting his things, no longer cuffed and leaving the station, Jaune made his way back to the Scarlet Flower in time to see the place is being rebuild. He snickered as the guys are _now showing_ to do hard work.

"You sure they will still be here?" Burns ask, confuse if the nightclub will be open.

"I been in the station for a couple of hours. I got a message that they got out of the hospital and waiting for me at one of the backup rooms," Jaune told him. "Besides, he told me he has a backup just in case something like this to ever happen."

"Does he always have backups?" the older man ask him.

"No one shouldn't expect this to happen. But it doesn't hurt to be prepare," the younger boy answered him.

"Alright son."

Jaune got out of the car with the police chief, making their way inside to the crime scene. Both ignored the flashes of the paparazzi as both tabloid and news was covering scene and questioning them. Both males ignored for different reason: Burns since he got work to do, and Jaune due it being his new found fame. One he didn't even ask for.

That is life, folks.

Though not wanting on a bad note, Jaune turn to the media and told them. "Guys, I'm tired. I have things to do tomorrow. So why not schedule an appointment with me. Does that seem so hard?"

That apparently work.

The news covering them still took pictures and some of the smarter reporters rushing from the scene to find his contact number while other were stupid to ask him on the spot. That didn't as the police told them to back off.

"You stir quite the crowd," Burns said with a smile. Jaune didn't answer but held a smile on his face.

The two made their way inside to see the whole place was being investigation. Mainly the main room for damages. They walk towards the one currently in charge and ask them for anything. Though it remains unknown, Jaune said he would be back. Curious, they saw him walking to the kitchen and grab a Scroll. He then came back and gave them it.

"My boss gave me two since I have the habit of losing them. So in order to have me lose anymore, he gave me two of them," the blonde boy explained to them, handing them the evidence.

"Uh, thanks," Burns said, not knowing how to respond. You rarely get help from civvies when you are in the force.

"Don't mention it," the boy replied back. "Now you need, I need to talk to my boss about what is going to happen."

"Yea, kid, he told me for you to go to the back," one of the officers told him.

"Thanks."

Walking down the hallway, Jaune can tell what it was going to be but might as well go with it. Calming himself down, he saw the door that lead to the room. Taking a deep breath, the janitor open it and enter the room, seeing it being pitch black.

"Boss?" he ask out. "Melany? Miltia? Jimmy? You guys here? This ain't funny guys. I didn't bust my ass for nothing."

"SURPRISE!"

Jaune fought the urge to retaliate, composing himself seeing the lights suddenly flash on. This isn't outside the walls. That time has pass. This is now his life. In front of him, was his fellow employees, despite some being bandage, there. Huge smiles were on their faces, happy on that he is out and alive.

"Ah, guys, you shouldn't have," Jaune said with a smile. He was immediately patted on the back by his boss.

"You tell me, shorty," Junior teased. The blonde chuckle at that. "But I gotta admit, never in a million years I expected to find out that I was housing the only man that can use Aura." He then gave him a head noogie playfully. "Why didn't you told us?"

"Yes," Melanie said.

"Why didn't you told us?" Miltia repeated.

"What choice did I had?" Jaune responded. "You know what would have happen to me? Plus I didn't need more drama in life than it was already is."

Many knew what he meant and understood why. If word got out earlier, than things would have been worse for the blonde, without a doubt.

"So what happens now?" Jimmy, one of the employees, asked.

"When I was sent to the station, I met a headmistress that told to go to her academy," Jaune said making them have wide eyes.

"Yo-you're serious?" Pedro, another colleague, said in shock. The blonde nodded back, confirming it.

"Yep. I might as well do it since the media has been painting men bad for so long. Time to show them how wrong they are," the blond janitor said to them. While Hei and his nieces nodded back, the rest weren't in the right state of mind.

"Ah!" The fellow men shouted, surprising the three superiors. "Jaune-y boy! You are a God!" The all soon got on their knees and bow to him. This made rest of them to have awkward expressions, except for Jaune who is currently facepalming. "A God I say."

"What are those morons-" Miltia began.

"Blabbering on about?" And Melanie finish the question.

"Think about girls," Hei said as he explain them the situation his janitor is in. "Since seventy years ago, only women can use Aura. So seeing Jaune here is the ONLY ONE to be a man and using Aura, means he's going to a Huntress Academy. And Huntress Academy are fill with girls only."

This made both girls to have wide eyes once they got the picture and couldn't help but blush. That was something they should have seen but didn't expected at all.

"Oh dear," the twins said at the same time.

"Guys," Jaune said, gaining their attention. "You guys have a party for me, right? Why not start it before I go to bed?" That made them smile, knowing he's right. Junior let out a laugh as they began, making this both a congratulation and good bye party for him.

An hour has passed and the party was now over. Jaune went to his room, once he was satisfy that his fellow co-workers beginning to take his role of cleaning. He was ordered by Junior to get ready, seeing that he will go to Beacon tomorrow as Orias was going to add him in.

"I'm gonna miss that guy," Hei said to the twins, who smiled sadly.

"Gang way!"

Surprise at the voice, they turn to see the back door open. It reveal the more notorious man, the one who still has balls to go against the law. Roman Torchwick. Growling, the big man turn to look at him.

"Roman, what are you doing here? I heard that-"

"No time! Hideme!" The criminal said in hysteria. That made him confuse. Roman was never scare of anything. If so, then who-

"Ah, Hei 'Junior' Xiong. Just who I needed to see." an adult, female voice with a sultry tone to it. That alone made him understand why the orange haired man was scared.

"Oh SHIT!" Both men shouted as they comically responded: Roman jumping on Junior's arms, with both man shaking to the teeth.

* * *

 **So yea. This is an AU. Something I forgot to mention that earlier, but I love to surprise my readers with shit they didn't expect. As you can see, this is where only Jaune can use Aura, making him the only male to do so. This was inspired by stories like The Only One by MeteoriteCreature, Just Add a Y by Kaosreaper, and First Hunter of Remnant by 123 Reborn. I did ask their permission first if I can use the idea, if you're wondering. OK not for Reborn, but I do hope he answers back when he gets the chance!**

 **So as you see, this version of Jaune doesn't not hold back. As you read, he fought hard against Yang. The reason she got lucky was that due to past fights, Jaune needs to have a warm up and practice. The reason for this will be explain later down the road. Another reason was that Jaune wasted his Aura to summon his attacks.**

 **As for the Moves he used:**

 **From Blazblue – Inferno Divider, Gautlet Hades, its prototype Gautlet Axe, Hell's Fang, Carnage Scissors. As well the Blazblue, the chant anyway.**

 **From Guilt Gear – Tyrant Wave Beta(Used by normal Sol) and Omega(Used by Order Sol). His forward grab**

 **Also, while Jaune used both move sets from Sol Badguy and Ragna, he will be using more of Ragna's. Not that he has no problem using Sol's but he rather not. Again, you will understand in due time. He only force himself to use them due to the dire of the situation.**

 **So please review, guys; that would really help a lot.**

* * *

Inside a blank room, a silhouette appeared. Though the shattered moon appeared, it didn't showed anything as the unknown figure was in the shadows. The only that was visible was the very scary, shit eating grin on its face.

"Shit just got real."

* * *

 **So make sure to review, follow and or favorite.**

 **Good bye and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 2: We go to Beacon part 1

**First off, I wanna apologize on my need for reviews. Not wanting to look like an attention whore, just felt a bit depress that there was not a lot of reviews. Sure I got a lot of views, favorites and followers, by the way thanks. It just made me bum down that no one left something like a good job or something.**

 **I won't say much, just wanna point that out. C** **hapters may be revision sometime in the future. I do need to improve my grammar. I'll be honest, despite English being my first language, I have the most difficult time with it.** **So now let's go on with the show.**

 **Also read, both Author Notes that is both before the chapter and after it please. It makes things less confusing. I will also follow canon, though mainly from Jaune's point of view. As of now, it's his origins and post Volume 3 that are AU, along with changes that will lead up to it. Things won't get anymore AU till Volume 3, I will say that.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth. I just came up with the plot and how it will be executed.**

* * *

"Heh!" Jaune said. It's not something he would rarely say. He is just stun right now, that is all.

"You're taking my nieces and a friend of theirs to Beacon," Junior explained to him.

It was already enough for Jaune, seeing that he will be going to the Huntress academy early in the morning. But that doesn't mean there are a lot of people, and I do mean a lot, wanting to delay his flight for minutes of interview.

Word of his Aura spread like wildfire and earthquakes. It was crazy as everyone began to talk about him. From the Sanus Continent to Mistral and Atlas, even Mengarie began to talk about the one male to use Aura. All in all, he became the number one topic and subject.

Naturally, Vale boasted on how she got the firs male Aura user and made sure no one gets him. While the other kingdoms growled in anger and jealousy of not getting him first. Scientists demand to know how can he use it while others, like Mistral, wanted to compromise him to give them many children with the potential being males that can use Aura. Something that only made conflict with the women, yet _made_ by women.

"And I say again, heh?" Jaune asked, now curious looking at them.

"Let's just say someone who worked for Beacon saw the problem before hand," Junior told him. "You see, I told her that while this is good, it will ruin the placement teams for the school year."

"How can it be bad? Other than I'm going to, as every man calls it, 'Paradise'?" the blond replied, emphasizing the word.

"I did some research and turns out you would be the 49th person to be enrolled to Beacon."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

"49th. Meaning there is a good chance you might- No, will crash with another team." Junior growled again, making Jaune thinking more about it.

"Think of it like this, Jaunethen," Melanie teased.

"You go to Beacon," Miltia said.

"And you will be sharing a room with four girls," they finished.

Silence descended as Jaune resisted the urge to curse. There are always things like these that he didn't see since he accepted the invitation, or coming to civilization in general. The girls giggled as they had everything ready, it's just in their room. Their friend/janitor was already done, since he was a boy he had only a few things to carry on him.

"I knew I forgot something," the blond muttered as he look at his boss. "Let me guess, you told Orias about the body count being off."

"Nope. Took it to the council and Goodwitch," Hei shook his head, saying something else. That cause the young man to have his eyes to look at him curiously.

"And they agreed to it? Why?"

"You have to understand, kid. Orias would have said no on the spot. So it's easier to take this to both the Council and her assistant, seeing they can overrule her together."

That... made sense. Something about that lady didn't seem right. Orias, from her position as headmistress, can pull something. Maybe she wants to keep him safe from greed. But then again, this can be a double edge sword. Maybe...

 _'Thank Oum I'm not like my ancestor,'_ Jaune thought, facepalming before being straight and looking at his boss. "So now I have to keep an eye on your nieces while we're in Beacon?"

"And their friend?" Hei added. "She is currently at the Pads waiting for you three." This just made the blond to sigh.

"Come now, Jaune," Miltia said with a tease.

"It won't be that bad," Melanie contained on.

"You have us with you,"with the twins finishing it together.

"Fine," the former janitor said, arms cross. "But why the sudden change of mind though? I am grateful for the help and all, but what caused this?"

That made the three to whistle innocently. It was a good thing Jaune is a heavy sleeper.

 _(Flashback begins – last night)_

 _Junior was holding Roman, who was clinging for dear life. Why, you may ask? Simple. Their 'boss' has came unexpectedly._

 _"C-Cinder, how unexpected this is," Junior stuttered, trying to put a professional face._

 _"I am here due to a sudden change in plans," she said, ignoring his shaking form._

 _"Sudden change?" Roman asked._

 _"Everything is the same, Torchwick," the black haired seductress told him. "But a sudden change has appeared before us unexpectedly." This caused Junior and the twins eyes to widen._

 _"You mean of Jaune, don't you?" Hei asked them. This cause her to have her smile to widen._

 _"Exactly. Due to this coming up unexpectedly, I believe it would be great to have him join in our cause." This made the owner to narrow his eyes at her, dropping Roman to the ground._

 _"Dick!"_

 _"Now how will that work?" he asked, curious. "Besides, he isn't against women, other than Blondie who just got her ass harnded her, as well going to Beacon tomorrow."_

 _This only made her smile to widen even further. "And that is exactly what we'll do." She grabbed a Scroll from out of nowhere and threw it at him. "I just got word that the headmistress just accepted a student to be the 48th. Seeing that boy going as well is making him the 49th." She shrugged. "I think telling the Council of Vale about this slight problem will make them add more applicants to make the numbers are... acceptable."_

 _"And who will be going with him then?" Roman asked, finally getting up. This only made Cinder to keep smiling even further._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"Nevermind, I rather not ask," Jaune told them before looking at the twins. "You girls ready?" This made them nod as the pull their luggages. "Okay then." He turn to Junior. "Well this is good-bye for now." They soon gave bro hugs with the rest.

"Take care, Jaune-y boy."

"Come back alive."

"Bring back pictures."

"Make sure they are safe when they return," Hei told him. Jaune nods back as he pull th curtain first to reveal light and...

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

POP! POP! POP!

... the goddamn Paparazzi!

Jaune immediate pulled the blinds back, looking at them.

"So, the front door is block," he said.

"And the back," Melanie said.

"And the sides," Miltiades added. This caused Jaune to sighed with the rest chuckling a bit.

"They been there since last night, if you been wondering," Junior told him nonchalantly, despite the situation outside.

"What about the roof?" the blond asked.

"Police is using it to transfer the evidence," Jimmy answered. This only made Jaune to be more angry.

"Great, we'll be late with all this crowd and..." Jaune was about to rant when he thought of something. He smirked as he began to dig into his duffel bag. This made them curious as he went through it before standing up. "Aha!" He said, smiling while holding up a book.

"What's that book mean for us?" The red themed twin asked him. This just made the boy to smirk at them.

"Our ticket out of here," Jaune told them before turning to Junior. "Tell them we're long gone, boss." And now Jaune began to open the book and flip through the pages. "Where is it, where is it."

"Where's what?" the white themed twin questioned.

"Here it is," Jaune said with a grin. "Now grab my shoulders. This may get a bit bumpy." This made the confuse before doing it. They were curious before seeing that Jaune was activating his Aura. "Okay, this better work."

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Melanie asked him.

"I'll be taking us to the pads, duh," he answered, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Did you did this before," Miltia told him the question.

"A couple of times. Let's make sure this doesn't end like the others," the blond said as his Aura engulf them completely, making the girls a bit scare before dispersing, revealing nothing but dust. This made the men to look at the spot with nervousness.

"Uh, boss," Kyle said.

"Turn on the damn TV. NOW!" Junior ordered.

* * *

Many people are surrounding the pads that go to Beacon Academy. The reason for this is due to the fact that the only male would be approaching here any moment now! The entire place was camp out by paparazzi, the press and everyone, basically. They want to be there, wanting to get questions answer from the only man to use Aura.

Not even realizing that there are students in need to take the Pelicans **(1)** to Beacon.

"Can't believe they're causing a stir here," one of the students said.

"Can you blame them," another replied to her. "I feel kinda lucky to be honest."

"What? Having a boy with us in Beacon?" a third student said in disgust. "I don't want a boy to be in Beacon! It's only for us girls! Boys are ugly, brawn only, muscle inducing perverts!"

"Hey!I-"

BZZZZ!

While the everyone was waiting on the main road and the girls gossiping, they immediately stopped as they turn around to see a ball of Aura appearing before the pads. It was energy ball was big, the size of a life size hamster ball. It soon disperse slowly, revealing three people.

It was Jaune, the boy who can use Aura, and two girls in red and white dresses, respectfully.

"Still got it," the blond said with a smile. He turn to his friends with a bit concern. "Have everything?"

"Yes, yes we have everything," the twins said at the same, feeling the rush. After a couple of seconds, they got their minds straight and began checking their luggage. Jaune did the same thing, making sure nothing was left behind or misplace.

"Wow, Jaune, that was the most quickest way possible to get here," Melanie said as Miltia got on her Scroll to contact their friend.

"I aim to please," he replied back with a grin.

"But what did you mean that it didn't end like last time?" the white twin asked, making him to roll his eyes.

"Let's just say that the least of our concerns is that our clothes would have been swap," he told her, making her, and those around them to have wide eyes. "But hey, at least it could be worse."

"Like what else? That we be naked in public?" she joked. Only for Jaune to look at her with a blank face and frown. This made her to blush in surprise that she was right. "W-wait a minute! You mean-"

"Like I said, be happy we got lucky," the blond reassured her as he turned to Miltia. "And your friend?"

"She's here," the quiet twin replied to him. "She's waiting in the bathroom. I'll go get here." Jaune nodded to her as she went to the public rest stop. The two smile, seeing things going smoothly. Gossiping and flashes though soon came into his sight and hearing range, seeing that there in a public area. The blond growled as he went back with Melanie.

"I am starting to find them annoying now," the white twin said to him, hating the flashes.

"Well they didn't expected seeing me teleporting us here now, eh?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Ain't that the truth," she replied back as they made way to the restroom. They waited outside, with Jaune looking around. He is starting to find this extremely ridiculous. You have reporters and the press wanting to ask questions, paparazzi wanting to score pictures, future classmates either giving him disgusted, lustful, curious faces, or all three.

"You think Junior will want to kill you for this?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I did it unannounced with me not telling what I'm doing, so maybe," Jaune replied nonchalantly. "But serious, do you think I may let it slide?" he rhetorically questioned her. That made her to think before giving him a down upon look. "A good yell I don't mind. Me doing a hundred push ups in my boxers may be a good punishment as well." Melanie blush, not expecting that answer from him.

"We're done." Both of them turn around to see Miltia with her friend.

Jaune had known them for six months and surprise they even have one. Then again, he never bothered learning more due to respect of privacy. The one major thing he learned from them that they have a big standard of friends, as he seen many boys getting rejected by them and girls they back talked. Then again, he isn't them so he doesn't mind.

The girl in questions was a short girl, heck even shorter than how he was as a ten year old. She had black hair with twin drill tails. Just something about having that style is begging for those to act like drills. She had dark green eyes, while wearing an all black dress with a few white here and there.

"So," he said, staring at her. "You're their friend?" The short girl nodded. "As well the one coming with us then, right?" She again nodded. Confused she look at the twins. "Mind explaining me why she's mute?" That made them panic a bit before Melanie step in.

"That's because she had an accident," she began. "From what Uncle J told us, her parents got in a huge fight with some criminals. Her mother sacrificed herself saving her and her dad. I guess the shock made her mute as a result." That made the black haired girl to sigh, thanking her with a smile.

"Posttraumatic vocal disarticulation **(** **2** **)** ," he blurted, making them confuse. "It's a rare traumatic condition. While similar PTSD, but rather of having you remember the trauma, it makes you mute. My dad told that some members of my family have either suffered from it or knew someone who did." Jaune explained them. That made them to have wide eyes, not knowing of such condition being real. Even those around them was surprise of such mental disorder.

"C'mon, let's get going," Jaune reminded them as he got his bag ready. This made them to shake from their stupor and enter the Bullhead. Everybody else tried to get in for questions but were too late, with law enforcement making sure they can't go any further. The students soon made it into the VTOLs and left to Beacon.

(Scene change)

"Yare yare daze," Jaune commented, seeing now that they are on the aerial ship.

"Wow," Miltiades said, amaze at the sight she is seeing.

"I agree, Miltia," Melanie agreed with her twin. Jaune smiled at them with their friend. He did learned that the black themed girl is Nazz Frost. He was confuse until Miltia said she has an unhealthy obsession with ice cream. Surprisingly to Nazz, he said he didn't mind as long they can understand each other. Something about that made them sigh in relief.

He turn around, with the rest of the student body, to see the news talking about Roman Torchwick. The girls showed some displeasure with Jaune frowning at it and Nazz rolling her eyes. It then changed to another with Cyril, the news reporter, talking on the White Fang interrupting a rally for Faunus. That made him have narrowed eyes. Since when did they attack their own kin?

Jaune didn't bothered knowing more when he heard a familiar voice.

"Who's that?"

"Glynda Goodwitch," Jaune answered, turning around to see Blondie from last night. She also turn around and instantly became piss. He smirked, adding more fuel to the fire. "Next time, know who she is before coming to school, Blondie."

"Oh look, Miltia, it's the girl that destroyed our uncle's club," the white twin said.

"I see it too, sister. I never knew Beacon accepts brutes over actually students," the red twin added with a smirk.

"YOU!" Yang growled with frustration. "Do you have any idea what you made me do last night?"

"I stopped you from causing more destruction. I don't see the major problem with it," the male Aura user told her.

"I not only got yelled at by my mom and dad, but I also have to pay the damages to the club!' she shouted, gaining more attention. The boy just shrug though.

"So?" he asked.

"I LOST BUMBLEBEE!" She yelled at him, her eyes becoming red. "MY MOTORCYCLE THAT I PAID WITH MY HARD EARNED MONEY! GONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH LIEN I HAD TO SAVE, ONLY TO SELL HER AND PAY FOR THAT STUPID CLUB?!" That made those around them to be cautious, not that Jaune can blame them or care.

"Should have thought twice before causing a fit, Blondie," Jaune to her without a care. Quickly, he took out his sword, making a distance between them.

"I am so gonna beat the living daylights outta of ya!" Yang promised with a feral grin at him readying Ember Celica.

"Then what's stopping you?" the blond asked her, smirking. "Keep in mind, we are about 1000 feet above ground. Destroy this Bullhead, and there is a good chance we may all die. Imagine how will the parents react when they realize that you, the sole survivor, is responsible for all their children deaths. And I doubt even the headmistress with help you there." That alone made the blonde to growl before putting away her fighting gantlets, huffing in anger on how right he is.

"This ain't over, boy toy," Yang said to him before going back to sister.

(With Yang)

"Yang, know you're angry with him, but seriously you should be more careful," Ruby reminded her. This made the blonde to sigh, still hating how things are now.

"Well sorry," Yang said sarcastically at her. "Just that last night was suppose to be a walk in the park. Go to Junior's club, get info on my mom, get back home before nobody notice."

"You do realize that dad stays at home, right?" the red hood pointed out, making her sister to glared at her.

"He was busy watching those shows. Can you blame him?" the blonde stomp her feat gently but firmly.

"But honestly, after last night, just be glad you're _even_ allowed to go to Beacon, sis," Ruby said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yea, maybe you're right," Yang said as she hug her little sibling. "Just how will I get around now?"

"You can always take the bus?" Ruby teased, making Yang to narrow her eyes at her before both burst out laughing.

(With Jaune)

 _'_ _Sister? More like step or half-sisters?_ _'_ Jaune noted as he heard them talking within his range. He found it odd that they are related. _'Maybe through their father, their sisters. 'Cause sure enough, those don't look alike. Yang does look more like...'_

"Uh, oh Oum."

Turning to the source, the male blond found another female blonde. Though unlike Blondie, this one at least have some modesty. She is wearing blue jeans that are a bit loose, with little armor around her legs. She also had a short black sleeve shirt above a black sleeve one; armor decorating around certain areas like her chest and arms. Brown gloves on both hands and matching boots.

The one thing that surprise him is her face. Long yellow hair aside, she had blue eyes like his own, in both eyes. If he was honest with himself, they can pass off as twins. But his dad was honest with him on that part. He was an only child after all.

Sighing, he decided to see what's wrong. He was staring at her as he walked towards.

 _'Is she... motion sick?'_ the blond said in a bit of surprise. _'Well that's something.'_ He sat next on the seats in front of her. Seeing she won't make it near the restroom or trash can, he might as well help. "You alright?" he rhetorically asked, sitting down before her.

"Uh, maybe," she replied, tired from all the moving the airship is doing.

"Why not sit down?" he suggested to her, but she shook her head.

"That's great and all, but I-"

"Nonsense!" Jaune said. He extended his arm to her arm, surprising her and those seeing the scene. He then pull her down next to him, making her blush as well the girls around him of the bold action. "Just sit down and relax. You're only going to make it worse."

The blonde girl didn't say anything as she tried to figure out how she got into this mess. First she was going to Beacon, suffering motion sickness, and now the only Aura using male is conforming her. Why Oum?

"Calm down," Jaune told her as he made sure she was steady. "You need to take deep breath." The blond instructed her to do. Which she did, though was blushing a storm as he did this. "Now keep doing this to get a rhythm for it."

"O-okay," she said, doing her best to hold it. Something he notice it. Didn't help much as the girls were looking at the scene, some taking pictures or recording it. He just ignored them as he grabbed her head and put her on his shoulder.

"Better?" he asked with a smile. She didn't respond back as she slowly started to drift to her dreams and began to sleep. All while still blushing. "Or that." Jaune said with a sweatdrop. This caused some of the girls to giggle at it. The flashes aren't helping either with some taking pictures or recording this.

Inwardly snickering, Jaune look at Nazz and the twins and motion them to come here. They didn't at first, but Frost went along. The Malchites were confuse before their friend decided to tease him, which made both M&M to join in immediately, no way wanting to let this opportunity to pass up.

* * *

After the trips was over and the Pelicans docking, it was time to get out. Jaune walked out with his duffel bag over his shoulder, like nothing ever happened. Behind was Melanie and Miltia with their luggage and Nazz, who with that blonde girl, carried backpack. The rest of the students must really like to show off since most of them brought luggage as well.

"Finally that's over with," he said as the four of them stare at the structure that is Beacon Academy.

"Wow, very gothic," Miltiades commented.

"But it ain't dark, dear sister," Melanie teased her.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"No, I do not."

This made the white themed twin to glare at her red counterpart, who smirked back. Jaune just smiled, seeing nothing is out of the ordinary along with Nazz. He gotta admit that this may be the start of something.

Hectorchromic eyes turn to a familiar source of Yang Xiao Long. Seriously, what is with that chick? He was curious on what she and her sister was arguing about. He can't tell for sure but got one thing out of it: socializing.

If one thing Jaune can be honest, is that he is bloody awkward at times. You don't spend the ages of 6 and 17 alone while grieving the loss of both parents. But if someone ask on how he manage to make a 180 degree change in personality... that's a secret. He has a reason, at least, on how he acted last night, from Yang to Glynda, heck even the Media and Orias. He doesn't still understand when some civilized people can be rude or more savage than the "uncivilized savages" of the Frontier.

He can tell the young red girl just want advice. What made him growl, causing his boss's nieces and friend to look at him, was how Yang handle the situation. She just up and left! Sure, he has a few experience with that, but that is just flat out mess up!

"Wow. Can't believe Blondie abandoned her sister like that," the shy twin said.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, she did," the bold twin added. Nazz took out a wooden sign, seemly out of no where. It has a woods written on it saying, "Cliche blonde girl."

Jaune decided to stay quiet since he rather not speak more about that girl. Sooner or later, that cockiness will get to her. It already did last night, so he doesn't have to-

BOOM!

The four of them jumped in surprised. Turning around, they look to see a crater where was made with Yang's little sister and another white themed girl, though she had white hair and not to be confuse with Miltia. As the approach, they heard the white girl going on a ramble on how insecure the little girl is.

This made Jaune to have a face. Is she serious? He can tell that while Yang's sister is young, she must have done something to impress the headmistress. He ain't the one to judge. For all he knows, Nazz can be an excellent fighter on her own. He ain't the one to judge others. Okay, maybe to he is to people like Yang, but that's because of last night. Alright, if he was honest, he is hypocritical as well.

They made it to the two of them, which a black themed girl coming into view. She wore all black with some white shirt under a very small black jacket. Her eyes were something, as it was yellow, almost slit eyes. And that bow...

"Weiss Schnee," she began, stopping Jaune's thoughts. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation."

With a sense of smug righteous, the white heiress smirks. "Finally, some form of recognition and respect."

"The same company known for shady business practices." That surprised the redhead while the twins, Nazz and Jaune frowned at that. Since when did a company be involved in shady practices? They knew personally that Junior does it, but that is because of his occupation as an informant.

The girls stood there on how to approach this as the boy walk to the jar. He took out from the Schnee's hand, though she appear to didn't notice it. The heiress growled at the accusation, but she never got a chance to say anything.

"Also add in attention whores into their family resume," Jaune said, making them all to look at him. Confusion in terms of both the black and red themed girls, giggling or smirking for the twins and Nazz, and shaking anger from the white heiress girl.

"What?!" Weiss shouted, in anger of such thing. "My family is not some-!"

"Then explain this then," Jaune interrupted, lifting the jar and pointed at it. More specifically the lid. "Took me a second to see the reason why it exploded. You didn't sealed this jar tightly. You shook it in your grip, causing the Dust in it to get out and making her to sneeze from inhaling it!"

"Let me see that!" Weiss said, taking it from his hand and seeing the lid. He was right. The lid wasn't sealed as she expected. That made her have a shock look on her face, confirming on what he said.

This made the rest of the girls to do the following: Yang's sister sighing in relief, seeing she's not a fault. Blake held mild surprise in her eyes. The twins were giggling out of control at the Schnee's _Perfection_ OCD personality. Nazz's smirk turn to a full out grin, loving this drama. Before Weiss can explain her reason, or blaming it at one of her family's home employees, Jaune continued.

"For all I know, you decided to do this on purpose to make everyone know that a Schnee has come here to Vale," the blond snarled at her. "I don't care what yer reason is for coming here, you don't brag in the most stupendous way ever. This ain't before the Great War where you can show off, Snow White!"

"I am not a show off!" Weiss yelled back at him, not liking how he refer to her, but he shrug it off.

"Whatever float your boat, Snow," he said to her without a care. To add insult to injury, he slammed the jar at the floor, near her feat. Even with Aura protecting her, the pale girl to jumped back at the action.

In a fit of suppressed rage, Weiss took a deep breath, huffing, before taking her luggage, which was a lot. Who brings a hotel trolley with them?

"Looks like you made a Schnee angry," the black themed girl said to him, though the blond snorted.

"She should know that there's more to being Huntress than looks and fame," Jaune replied before turning to her. "By the way, never got your name. You must have known who I am at this point, right?"

"Yes, Jaune Forester. First male to ever has his Aura unlock," she recited. "As for my name, it's Blake. Blake Belladona."

"Nice meeting you," he replied with a smile and extended a hand. She was a bit skeptical but did handshake him, not wanting to leave an awkward note.

"I can tell you came here by force, right?"

"Nope. I came here of my own will."

"What?!"

Both the black and yellow duo, along with the twins and their friend, turn around to see the same blonde girl that Jaune helped saving from embarrassment and Yang's sister from the explosion.

"What do you mean you came here on yer own!?" the look a like shouted in shock.

"Well," he said, scratching his head. "More like I went with the flow. Orias knew I would be chase off, and I can definitely tell that more people would rather have me out in the open for anything. Plus, I did called it that all routes in and out of the Kingdom would be block, in which they did."

"Oh," both of them said, now knowing on what he meant. He nodded at the two before raising a hand to himself.

"As you know, I'm Jaune. Only man in the whole world that is Remnant that can use Aura and the crap," he said, wanting to get it out of the way. "But enough of that. This." He pointed to the girls around him, starting with the black themed older girl. "Is Blake. The two look-a-likes are twins: Melanie is in white, Miltia's red." He gesture to them. "And that's Nazz. Don't mind her, she's mute. Trauma." He finished with the young girl and reason. That made them all look at him in stun or eyebrow raise.

He must be that blunt to have no shame at all to be like this.

"OK,"the young red girl began, finding this a bit weird. "I am Ruby Rose. As you saw, my sister Yang left me."

"But how are you and Blondie are related?" Melanie asked, curious.

"We have the same father, but different mothers," Ruby replied to them. Unknowingly confirming what Jaune thought back in the trip. Then she frown. "But for some reason, her mom left her after being born." That made them all to look with raise eyebrows, except for the blonde girl who gasp.

"W-why she did that?" she questioned in shock.

"I... really don't know why. I only know that my dad and mom know the reason, and they don't want to talk about it," Ruby said, looking down to hiding her silver eyes. Jaune, wanting this to be less awkward, turn to the girl he saved and shook his head up, making to look a bit nervous.

"Uh, um," she stuttered before getting a hold of herself. "I'm Joan, Joan Arc." The newly announced Joan said, fill with confidence. "Short and sweet, rolls off the tongue. Everyone loves it."

"Do they?" the girls asked with Nazz taking out a sign saying the same thing. This made her to be nervous again as Jaune was in deep thought.

 _'Rose AND Arc. Now where have I heard those names before?'_ Jaune wondered. The blond boy recalled his dad doing something before kicking the bucket, as well the diary of his great-grandpa from the Great War retelling a comrade. But he might as well helped her out. "Joan D'Arc." He slipped out on purpose, making them to turn to him. He smirked, liking this. "Joooan Arrcu. Once the rhythm is found, I can see it being rolling off the tongue." That made her to blush as they continue walking, making the rest to blush as well.

The group soon began to walk towards the academy, talking on how things are. There was gossiping between them, with Nazz and Blake being quiet. Right now, the two were talking about Crater Face and Sleepy Head, nicknames for both girls for what happened. They did found it amusing before Ruby look each of them with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well I do have this sweetheart," the young Rose said. Everyone had wide eyes, including Jaune, as her weapon turn to a behemoth of a weapon.

"Whoa!" Most said in surprise, with both Nazz and Jaune still staring at it. Joan and Blake manage to find their voices and they stared at it too and said. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, High-Impact Sniper Rifle that fires .50 caliber Dust rounds," Ruby added with pride.

"Sniper-Scythe hybrid, impressive," Jaune deduced, making her smile.

"Thanks! I build her myself," she said, filling with ego. That made all of them to look at her again in surprise. Laughing a bit nervously at this. "I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I did went a bit overboard in making Cresent Rose."

"You made that?" Melanie asked, more surprise that this giant weapons is made by this little girl.

"Yep, all huntresses-in-training do in Signal Academy," Ruby answered them before looking at them. "Can I see yours? What are they?"

"You mean 'may I see yours?' Haha." The only boy corrected with a small playful grin, causing her to pout. Seeing it might not hurt, Jaune came forward. "This is Cold Blade." He took out the sword as soon as he said it. They all saw the sword-scythe hybrid, though it doesn't look like a scythe from news video last night. "I modified it to make look like a sword, but looks can be deceiving, if you saw last night" the blond explained, mentioning the surprised scythe mode of it..

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, can I touch it?" Ruby begged. "Please? I will be extra careful?"

"No," Jaune said, putting it back on his back waist. "I have bad luck when someone touches my weapon. It usually involves me getting hurt."

"Please? I promise to be careful with it," the short redhead begged, pulling out her most secret weapon: the puppy eyes. No one have ever resisted such secret weapon. They usually give in due to the cuteness of-

Jaune nonchalantly blew air into her eyes, causing Ruby to gasp as the sudden breeze. She quickly blink to make sure she didn't went blind before glaring at him. Which is more of a pout from everybody else.

"Meanie."

"Nice try."

Both look at each other, with the young girl looking at him before turning to the rest. "What about your weapons. What are they?"

"I have the Scarlet Touch **(3)** , red and black claws designed wrist blades. Perfect for close quarters," Miltia said, causing Ruby to awe at them.

"I myself wear these," Melanie announced, showing off her heels, which in turn reveal blades. "Diamond Rough **(3)** is good for my kickboxing style. Plus I rather not make a mess on my hands."

Nazz said nothing but showed off a cane/umbrella hybrid. While looking like normal, she took out shaft and reveal a hidden blade. She then put it back together before twisting it to a degree. It then had one more surprise, acting as a sub-machine guy as well. The had a hand sign up, a sentence appearing on it: "It's called the Negra Secreta **(4)**."

"That's is so cool!" Ruby gawked, loving this. This made them curious onto why she is like this but continue on. They will get their answer soon.

Sighing, Blake took out hers. As well make her a bit less awkward than she wanted to be. "This is my weapon, Gambol Shroud." It seemed nothing at first before she took out the sheath and reveal the hilt's pistol mode.

Now satisfied, they all turn to see Joan's, who sweat nervously.

"Something the matter, Joan?" Jaune asked her, hoping they didn't scared her.

"N-no, it's nothing," she said with a weak smile before sighing, admitting the truth. "Just that you guys can make all those weapons, having them with a second attachment or concealing them fit right in. All I got this." With that, Joan took out her weapons. It was a normal shield and a blade. Holding on the grip, she turn the shield to a sheath and back.

"A classic," Miltia said, not seeing the problem with it.

"I think she feels inferiour due to our weapon's capabilities," Blake said, with Nazz agreeing via nod.

"Oh come now," Ruby said, not seeing how bad this is. "It's not that bad. Gotta respect the classics, right?"

"Yea, aha ha, classics," Joan replied, smiling and feeling happy she wont be laughed it.

"Where you got it?" Melanie asked. "Since that symbol must have been there before you were born."

"Hey!" The blonde girl shouted a little, getting the rest to laugh for a bit. "If you must know, this belonged to my great-grandpa. Back when men still had Aura. It became a hand me down one to my grandpa, and to my mom," she explained with a sad smile. "Oh, and it's called Crocea Mors, can't forget that." Then she frown again. "It's just that you guys have more than one property to rely on while I have these separately."

"Can't blame ya there," Jaune said, making them to look at him. "I'll be honest with you girls: I rarely fight in Scythe mode or with my Semblance, and that's because I feel generous to them." He turn to Ruby. "Your sister wasn't lucky due to the damages from last night." This caused her to flinch.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just make sure she doesn't do that again."

After some minutes, the seven continued going to where the assembly is located at.

"All I'm saying she should have at least given you tips on how to start a conversation. Leaving you to the wolves is a bad move no matter what," Jaune told to Ruby on Yang leaving her.

"Yea, I wouldn't be this bit awkward if mom's accident didn't happened," she said to him. He was curious but didn't got the chance to ask due to entering at the amphitheater.

"Hey, Ruby! Over here!" the seven turn to see Yang. She was smiling, waving a hand for Ruby to go. Seeing it was her time to go, she said good bye and left. They stood there before noticing even Blake left when everyone wasn't looking.

"So now what?" Joan asked, scared on how Blake up and left them.

"We stay in the back. Who's with me?" Jaune offered, seeing that the girls were more concern on the arrival of the headmistress.

"There's a lot of girls here," Miltia commented.

"What do you expect? This _is_ a Huntress Academy, dear sister," Melanie reminded her.

"I'm finding this to be cramp already." Nazz used a sign to reflect her thoughts.

"Maybe, you're right on that," Joan said. "Then again, we did brought our bags with us." Jaune just rolled his eyes at this as he continue to look on.

They did overheard on the sisters. The six frown when Yang didn't believed Ruby was telling the truth until Weiss came. Is she seriously the stereotypical dumb blonde? If so then that's insulting to Jaune, Joan and their families. It was a bit amusing to see the whole scene though, with Weiss giving Ruby a pamphlet and saying she ain't responsible for anything from damages to injuries. He narrowed his eyes when she acted along to be friendly and had the gall to say he was scrawny, tall and blond.

They soon quiet down when Orias came with Glynda to the stage. Taking a deep breath, the headmistress began her opening to the students.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

There was a lot of distaste or confusion from the girls as the grey haired woman walked back to let Glynda saying that they will be allowed to sleep here.

"That was motivating, but heard better," Jaune said, finding it a mix bag for a speech opening. Though if he wanted to, he would have blurted out he heard better. But seeing how that woman is also the headmistress, the last thing he wants in to be thrown at the sharks.

"I agree," Miltia added. Nazz held a sign that said one thing, which was fitting for her: "Boring!"

"And a very important announcement I want to make before I leave," Orias said, catching everyone off guard. "As you know, there was a discovery last night. The discovery of a boy, a male, of XY chromosome, finally able to use Aura." That made the most of the girls to talk and gossip about it now. Raising a hand to silence them, she continue. "I want to you to know that yes, that is all true. Everything from last night is in fact real and did happened."

This made both Glynda and Jaune to have a reaction to this as the most of the female population was shock that it was true. Both yellow haired humans should have seen this coming. Jaune was growling as Glynda sighing at the incoming headaches.

"For that I reason, I met the young lad last night," she said, making listening to her intently. "And offered him an invite to this academy."

"At the cost of Bumblebee," Yang muttered angrily, still not over the lost of her baby.

"To which he agreed, seeing that it was the only logical thing to do." Jaune rolled his eyes. Well it was _one_ of the logical things to do. It just so happened to be the one he can do in his reach. "And that is why I introduce you all." The lights in the amphitheater turned off as the searchlights were activated. "To Jaune Stalin Forester!" With it stopping on him, who was near the exit.

"Well then,"Jaune said as he spit at the ground. "I'll be back." He quickly turned to them. "Try not get involve."

"We won't," The Malechite twins and Joan said as Nazz held up a sign, saying the same thing before bolting out of there, a horde of girls after him.

He didn't had a chance to see Frost's eyes, due to the situation, but if he did then he would have been curious. Wondering how did her eyes change.

And with that, he made a break for it. With the rest of the female population chasing after him.

All while Orias having a smile on her face.

"You seriously must not do this, madam," Glynda reminded the headmistress, but got a giggle in return.

This is going to be the most interesting four years yet.

* * *

 **(1) Pelicans. Since there is no _official_ name for it, I went with one I knew it might fit. The VTOLs are Bullheads, so I went with Pelicans for the airship's name. It is fitting if you think about it. But I am open to suggestions for a better name.**

 **(2) Posttraumatic Vocal Disarticulation. Speaking of which, it's a condition from the _Halo_ series where someone who suffered a traumatic experience lose the ability to speak. It doesn't matter if the vocal chords aren't damage, the victim either has a difficulty speaking or can't at all. It is stated that Lucy, Spartan 3, had this condition for some time before speaking again in _Ghost of Onyx_. I do think Rookie does count since he never spoke at all in the _entirity_ of the _Halo 3_ _ODST_ , but I could be wrong.**

 **(3) Melanie'** **s** **and Miltia's weapons. They never had names so I added them.**

 **(4) Nazz's weapon is a bit** **like Mirai's from Senran Kagura.** **Though she rarely uses** **the SMG feature.** **But now** **she will** **use it often** **due to taking on the Grimm.** **Also, guess who she is?  
** **-  
So that ends the intro to Beacon part 1. I was going to add the whole thing but knew that will be too much for me. Also yes, Joan is a female Jaune in this. So there is two Jaunes in this world. One male, the other genderbend. If the canon tells us that Jaune has a twin older sister, that would be her.** **  
**

 **Also for the one question about Jaune's personality, well the guy had a rough time outside the kingdom and during his 16, almost 17, years outside of their protection. Guess on the things he had to endure during that time. All of this will be explained more later.**

 **Now some of the reason why this took a bit longer is due to how the episode went and me playing some games. Castlevania 2 Revamped is a good remake of the original. Still difficult and need a guide, but not as unforgiving as the original for NES. No idea where I left my 2DS is at; hope it ain't stolen or gone. As well in need for a Beta; PM me if you're interested.**


	4. Chapter 3: We go to Beacon part 2

**So maybe I was wrong, but the day wasn't. After re-watching RWBY, turns out To Beacon we go would have been done the last chapter. But turns out, I left out the night so now we will venture to Jaune's time from arriving there at noon tonight. This will be interesting.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own nothing. RWBY and other IPs belong to their appropriate owners.**

* * *

Jaune wondered why he couldn't just fight back there. Oh yea, because women's right and all that bullshit. If one thing that living in the kingdom for six months told him anything that Aura-less men made women cocky, for the most part.

You don't need to be a genius to understand that. Women have took granted on many things since the botch last resort those seventy years ago by the Faunus. While there are females who do worry for their male counterparts, other groups don't seem to be very interested about the men.

Jaune had heard horror stories from guys that went to the Scarlet Rose and talk to Hei of applying, hence the numerous security and henchmen. Their suffering is something that even Junior's nieces wouldn't stomp that low. Some men came from bad divorces or break ups. Lost money to their greedy exes by the order of corrupt courts. Others were accused of being rapists when the evidence saying otherwise. Then there are the worsts ones, with men being sadistically tortured, raped and/or beaten up by women, the list goes on.

Despite best efforts by both men and women who actually care for them, females that committed theses acts of crime and lying get away Scott-free, but the men get punish for it.

Many believed that this is how it going to be for the rest of existence till someone in Remnant finds a way to get off this rock.

Until last night when Jaune Stalin Forester not only fought back against a female but also made sure she pays for her actions and not him. A very added bonus for him using Aura as well.

For this reason, feminazis have been fearful that their position in the last seventy years will be gone now due to this one boy. Men, though, feel a strong sense of masculity, pun intended. Now they can stand up against the ones that made their life Hell in these seven decades, especially in the recent few years.

Yet Jaune himself have a sense of moral standard himself. The one where he is more okay doing is fighting back, only when someone's gives him a good reason. Yang was an example as she destroyed his workplace and sent every single of his coworkers to the hospital. So he wasn't going to take her blame as she gets punished for nothing.

So that is why he is currently running away from the girls. They didn't do anything to him, but seeing how the paparazzi wanted him, no thanks.

"Damn that headmistress!" Jaune cursed at Orias as he continued to run down the hallway, hoping to catch the girls off his trail. Looking back, he saw that they weren't giving up. Muttering something under his breath, he begins to look around to find a way out of here. He suddenly smirks, seeing an opportunity.

(Scene Change)

Lisa Lavender, news reporter to Vale News Broadcast, or VNB for short, was a very good news reporter. Unlike most news outlet that would have try to corner the poor boy or try to sneak in to Beacon, she managed to call the headmistress before hand if it's okay to book a room to interview the only Aura using boy. Seeing that she asked politely and was straightforward about it, the staff agreed to it with her leaving by noon.

So now here she was, waiting to see where Jaune S. Forester is. She hopes he can make it in time before she get's leave, since the last thing she wants is this being a waste. So she needed something to kill time with.

Just her luck, earlier a pair of students found her and asked to be interview. Well, mainly human one as her Faunus friend didn't want to be involved. Seeing she has time to spare, the reporter went with it. So here was Lisa with the second year student, Coco Adel, with her teammate, Velvet Scarlatina.

"... and this is why the outfits are best to wear during this time of season!" Coco grinned with a feisty smile, showing off her fashion tips. Velvet was trying to stay calm and compose, which was hard for her due to her lack of self-esteem.

"Thanks you, Ms Adel, for that very interesting fashion tips," Lisa exclaimed, admitting it was good. "Now-"

CRACK!

The crew and students look at the source to see a tree falling down to the side. Soon they saw the reason for its fall.

"Well shit," a male voice said. Coming from the tree stomp was Jaune himself. "That didn't turned out how I wanted. Also, who puts thick trees in public domain?"

"Whoa, they weren't kidding about this," Coco commented, stun seeing the first male Aura user in the flesh. This made him to look at the group in front of him and sigh.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologize casually, now stepping on the walkway. "Just that as soon the speech was over, the headmistress announce my intro to Beacon. While I am grateful that some didn't followed, it didn't help much that most first years are still chasing me," Jaune explained to them, cracking a bit of his neck in the process.

"Wow, despite what you did to Xiao-Long, you still run away from fangirls?" Coco teased at him, grinning at the irony. Though the blond boy just snorted.

"Tch, not my problem. The only they're doing is just following me because of my Aura. Nothing to serious," Jaune replied to her as he walked to them. "As for Blondie, she was asking for it. No one sends my boss, co-workers, and his nieces to the hospital and make me pay for everything." As this made her huff, still grinning with her arms cross.

"I can see that," she said to him before pointing at herself. "The name's Coco. Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY, and your upper-classmate." This made Jaune to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Huh, 2nd year. Nice to meet you," Jaune replied as he extended his right arm at her, asking for a shake, to which she returned. "The name's Jaune."

"With pleasure, and yes, I can tell you're getting tired of repeating that, haven't you?" Coco told him as they let go, to which he nodded back. "As for the bunny behind me, that's my partner, Velvet." That made the bunny Faunus to flinch a bit, something male noted before having to look at her.

"Nice to meet you, Velvet," he greeted with kindly, doing the same. The Faunus was nervous before accepting it.

"N-nice to meet you, t-too," she replied back is shyness. Jaune just had a small smile before putting his free hand back to his side.

Knowing this is her chance and reason for for being here, the reporter cleared her throat as she gained their attention. "Sorry for the interruption, but I am surprise you made here, Mister Forester."

"It's alright," Jaune said, waving it off. "But please call me Jaune. Never did like formalities unless it was necessary." He look at her with confusion though. "But how did you got here? I thought the media were still back in Vale?"

"That is true, now that I think about it," Coco added, now curious.

"Well if you must know, I managed to ask permission to come last night. Headmistress Orias agreed, seeing that I asked politely and leave once my interview is over," she answered, making the three students to nod, now knowing how she got here with her cameraman. "So may I have this interview with you, Jaune?"

"Sure," he said to her, after some quick thinking. "That is very thoughtful of you. We need more reporters like you." That made Ms. Lavender to blush at the compliment. Happy that someone likes her approach than the stereotypical news and paparazzi.

"Will you two be find in it as well?" she asked to the Beacon students, to which they both look at each other before nodding back. "Okay then. Geoff, ready?"

"Just restarting, Lisa," the cameraman, Geoff, said to her as he got it ready. "We're live in 3, 2, 1." The camcorder's red light turn on, indicating that it's live.

"Good afternoon, to all of Remnant. This is Lisa Lavender from Vale News Broadcast, live from Beacon Academy," Lisa announced as she showed of the news. "We are in Beacon Academy as the first male Aura user is attending, he just so happens to be here with his upper-classmates." The camera moved to see Jaune, Coco and Velvet. "With me is Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina, along with the boy himself, Jaune Stalin Forester." All three of them wave at the camera, though the Faunus is very shy about being in the spotlight right now. "So tell, Jaune, how is Beacon treating you?"

"Well, it's the first day, so I'm still thinking about it," Jaune answered to her. Though if he was honest, it was rough right now.

"I'm curious," Velvet began, gaining their attention. _'Curse my loud mouth at times,'_ she thought about herself. "H-how did you got to the pads?"

"Yea, that surprised everyone back there. Hope you don't do that during shower time," Coco said with a tease, grinning as her partner blushed. Though the boy was unaffected.

"Thankfully I only need to be in said area and know where would it be to teleport," Jaune replied to her with a smug. That made the leader to looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Teleportation," Lisa repeated, stunned at that before asking him. "Is that your Semblance?" Surprisingly, he shook his head negatively before smirking at them.

"Family secret," he told them, making them pout in denial of such information.

"Oh come on now," Coco exclaimed as she leaned on him. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" She begged while using a sultry tone in her voice. This made Velvet to blush even further.

"How about the one I used last night," Jaune suggested, gently pushing the fashion lover off of him, making her to pout.

"I was about to asked that myself," Lisa said as she she thought back of the event that changed the world. "Is that really your Semblance?"

"Yes," the blond nodded to her. "That is my Semblance." That made it all the more easier to know what is it.

"Really? What it is called?"

"Like last night, it's called the Azure Install." That made them to look at him with curious faces.

"Kind of a weird name if you ask me," the brunette second year commented.

"Yea, well, the Semblance itself is as complex as it can get. I will say that," Jaune said to them.

"How so?" Velvet asked him.

"I'll leave it that there is more than just being a power boost," the blond boy replied cryptically.

"Not anything else?" the reporter questioned him, trying to get a bit more out of him.

"Sorry, the last thing I want is my hands more full than they are. Especially if the Kingdoms want me even more now," he explained to them. That made them understand why he decline the explanation.

"I do have a question though," Coco said, gaining their attention as she looked at Jaune in the eyes. "Why did you scream your attack out last night? That is just begging to be counter with?" That was good questions since some veterans found that odd.

Shrugging, Jaune gave his answer for it. "When your most of your life is surrounded by the Grimm and no people, you tend to say things out in the open. Sorry about that. I can tell it will be a force of habit of mine for the next few years." **(1)**

"I see," Lisa said. "But may I asked that it is true that you don't have documents till six months ago, despite being a native to the Kingdom of Vale itself?" That made those watching the news and the girls to look at the boy in surprised.

"Yes, that's true," Jaune replied to her.

"You also said that you been living with Grimm everywhere. May I asked where did you lived in these last 17 years?"

"I lived in an old settlement a bit far away from Vale's Wall. About a good hour and a half to reach by horse carriage."

"Old school," Coco commented to Velvet in a low tone.

"Strange. I don't believe I heard of such settlement. What it's called?" the purple themed women asked him.

"Arid," the boy answered before sighing. "But don't bother going there. The place is a ghost town now." That made them to feel depressed to hear another settlement has fallen. This made some viewers, like a certain green themed Mistralian and orange haired girls to flinch at bad memories.

"Sorry about that," Coco reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll make the Grimm pay."

"Ha!" Jaune snorted loudly, startling them unexpectedly. "I wish it was the Grimm. At least I'd get back at them dearly."

"W-what do you m-mean?" Velvet asked him, scared on his sudden change of behavior.

"Let's say that a bomb from the old world somehow managed to land in Arid before its founding. The damn thing detonated after sleeping for a long time now," he answered, surprising many of them.

There have been cases where bombs from both the Great War and the Faunus Civil War have landed but not exploded. It didn't help much that citizens, both Faunus and Humans, are currently living with a dormant weapon underneath their feet. This went on before many people took upon themselves to find those explosives and get rid of them. While some bombs were found and disarm, others remain missing at large. There have been series of incidents where towns and settlements were forced to be evacuated to disarm the bomb. Worst case scenario is a bomb that suddenly explodes out of nowhere, causing panic on the unexpected . Which also attracts the Grimm to the cries of scared Faunus and Humans alike. **(2)**

"I see," Lisa muttered, now understanding why he just laughed at it. "And your mother? You did said she was a citizen of the kingdom before she suddenly resigned it. Do you have the answers for that?"

The blond shrugged as he look at them. "I don't know to much of the detail myself. I do know from dad that mom had enough of the city life and moved with him to the Frontier. I still have no clue how it happened."

"And your dad?" Coco asked, curious about his dad.

"Dad, whoa," Jaune blew a fresh a air at that. "Dad had no documents and never had them to begin with." That made them surprised from it.

"Why would your father have no documents?" Velvet questioned, for now no shyness as this was serious. Seeing that he might as well get it off his back, Jaune look at them professionally.

"That's because, from my great-great-grandparents to me, we are from Beyond the Frontier **(3)** ," the boy answered with complete seriousness.

There was a strong silence after that statement. Mainly since that was impossible. While the Frontier is bad with all the Grimm lurking around, the Great Beyond is worse. Why? Simple, there is nothing there. Well, to be exact, there _is_ something there, but nothing has come up. That is because there have been numerous, and numerous, attempts to survey the Great Beyond, but all have failed very badly to the Four Kingdoms and Menegarie. The only successful effort was in the continent of Hindi Kilala, but that costed them to much. **(4)**

"I... I see," Lisa said, finally finding her voice.

"So," Coco begin, wanting to make this awkward. "How is Beyond the Frontier?"

"Well, if you all wondering, there is life out there beside the Grimm," Jaune answered. While he didn't want to talk about it, confirming that there is another batch of life in the Great Beyond might be reassuring. "Originally, they came here as a way to connect here to our ancestral home. But with the whole thing that lead to the Great War, my family decided to keep it a secret from the rest of the Four Kingdoms. The last thing they want is the Kingdoms, mainly the former Mantle, to go after them. Still, they did made and left a trail on how to get there, but its only been used by my family since the War ended."

"Incredible," Lisa said as she was now serious. "How is life there? How are they dealing with the Grimm in the Great Beyond? Are you able to go back?" She stopped before turning to Velvet. "And how are Faunus treated there?" This made all the Faunus to be glued to the screen, hoping for any relief from discrimination but some doubt it.

Whistling at the numerous questions, he managed to organize the answered before speaking them out loud. "Life is good out there. My ancestral home, the city where we all live, have mountains all around the place. The Grimm were a problem, but due to the natural barriers," Jaune said. "An ancestor of mine manage to push back the Grimm to a good 2500 kilometers from the city. We did expand a bit, but can never be for sure if the do come back." The tone behind his words were cold and serious. "I am able to go back, but that's a secret. Plus, my dad didn't hide the map to get there." That made some to raise their arms at the answer as he smirked before smiling. "But, unlike the Four Kingdoms, my ancestral home is equal to Humans and Faunus alike. Something every leader made sure of it." Jaune said in pride. "We don't care if you have animals parts from us. Other than having something from animals, we aren't much different. We prefer judging everyone, both Humans and Faunus, on their character than appearance."

That made all Faunus to have wide eyes upon hearing such thing. To think there is a place where both species CAN work it out. That is a dream come true. That made those watching smile with joy and a bit tears in their eyes.

"So they're interracial?" Lisa asked, blushing a bit from that question of hers. This made some Faunus that were seeing to turn more red at the question.

"There is, but everyone has a preference," Jaune answered with a shrug. "No one is racist, just picky when it comes to soulmates. I see nothing wrong with it as everyone has their own opinion. So one in every three couple could be either be Human only, Faunus only, or mix. All in all, everyone is kind to each other, even with the Grimm not bother them every now and then. And I want to point that after some time since our finding, we gave up in racism as it became primitive to us as time went on."

"So you don't have anything against Faunus?" Velvet asked him, hoping to be true.

"Of course not," he answered her with a full on smile. "Heck, my grandparents are Faunus themselves, so I am proud to be in lineage with them."

Well that made the Faunus students to now like their only boy here in Beacon.

"Amazing, this is simply amazing," the news reporter said as she found this great. She has a great interview on hand that this will be very good for her and the network. "But on the topic with your parents, what were they like? What was your mother's old occupation? Could your father used Aura as well?" That was the million dollar question as Jaune sweat a bit.

"I might as well get this off my chest but yes, my dad could used Aura," the blond boy said, shocking all of them. The possibility is even more- "But he died before my seventh birthday. Before you ask, he died of terminal illness just before my 7th birthday." He looked down with narrow eyes, depressed when talking about it. That made them feel guilty for talking about it. As well the other Kingdoms to growl at the lost of the other male user.

"I'm sorry," the females said to him, apologizing about the subject.

"It's alright. I knew you guys would be curious," Jaune told them. "As for mom, she was a medic of her team. She did went to Signal, but other than that, she didn't mention anything else. At least of what dad told me. You can tell that dad's secret is one of the reasons she resigned her citizenship and went with him."

"But did they had anymore children?" Lisa asked him, but he shook his head.

"Only one child was born, me. I'm their first and only attempt of having a kid," the blond answered, making them to flinch at the bit of the emotionless but sad tone. "Before you ask, mom died of childbirth. Despite the care that dad did and the best doctors around, she still passed on. Dad loved her so much that he couldn't bear to move on. I still remember that while he was happy during my birthday, it makes him sad that the love of his life past away on the very same day." Now that brought the sadness that came from mentioning his dad, but more harder.

"We're sorry," the three females said again in sadness.

"It's alright. I couldn't blame you for that," the blond teen told to them before looking sad again. "Dad did told me stories of her. On how beautiful and smart she was. But even I knew that those pictures and videos of her isn't enough to describe her when she was still alive." They can tell that, at least to Lisa from the border patrol guard, it is still a touchy subject as well for him. Though it was very kind of him to show restraint to not cry on camera, at least his does show emotion through his tone and face that he does care for them.

Suddenly the news reported blushed as a thought cross her mind. It was from mentioning his mother that she also learned something. While she wanted to do this in private, she can also tell that this might be her only chance. She looked at them, specifically at Jaune as her blush was calming down a bit.

"J-Jaune, may I-I ask you a question?" The tone made the three curious on why she is nervous.

"Sure, what is it?" he replied to her.

"W-when Huntress Beatrice left the air last night, I managed to have a talk with her of your parents." That made them more curious, but Jaune was a bit loss before nodding at her. "And she m-mentioned that when you gave your mother's information, why did." Lisa stopped, since this was too embarrassing to her and the boy. But she must do it for the answer. "Why did you mentioned of your mother's breasts size as well?"

Many things happened upon the question was finally spoken.

Jaune growled as he facepalmed, probably how he forget about such answer. The two girls blushed at that, not expecting this from the only boy. The cameraman also stumble over and almost slipping the camera but got back in control. The rest of the viewers were also caught off guard. This made that were drinking or at least something in their mouth, Orias included, started coughing at the question. This also made mothers to turn beet read, not expecting that as well. As well the men, both son, husbands and boyfriends, to nosebleed at it.

"Well, shit," he cursed under his breath. Calming down, he looked at them with narrow eyes. "That can be explain, and not because I was curious."

"I hope so, too," Coco muttered but instantly flinch as Jaune snapped his neck at her, face fill with rage at the comment. He took a deep breath before looking at Lisa again.

"You see, having no mother can be hard," the blond began, in a sincere tone. "My father was sad, even to his death, that mom died. So once I was around 4 years old, when I started to have an understanding on how to talk, dad told of mom. This range from how powerful, smart and beautiful she was, you know, the usual." He stopped before looking at them. "But he also wanted to tell me how she was in real life. Hence why that when he told me, he tend to go overboard on the description department. He also told me, from what I also assume from what mom told him, that there were places that demanded her breasts size. I don't know if it was a joke or not, but never ponder about it." His expression then became bored but serious. "So no. It wasn't because I was curious of how my mom look like; he showed me plenty of pictures of that. It was because he went overboard on her feminine body and the physical detail." **(1)**

"And is that being true?" Lisa asked, while convince but need something more.

"Mom even wrote in her journal about it, so does that count?" Jaune replied to them but also confuse if it does count.

"Now why did you read your mother's diary?!" Surprisingly enough, it was Velvet who practically shouted the question. This made the boy to look at her with a blank face before answering her.

"First off, it's journal, not diary. Second, mmmm," the blond boy hummed as he thought about the reason. "Dad told her, and later me, it has been tradition in the family that it's best to have journal and past it down. Something in it may help the next generation on something, or learn a bit more of either the family or a specific member. In my case, the only way I learn more about mom was through her journals that she and dad made."

While both the question and answers was strange and awkward, it did left a satisfied crowed, albeit in a weird way.

Looking at the time, the news reporter knew she has to return back to Vale.

"Uh, one more question before we go, due to an agreement with the Headmistress," Lisa said as she looks at him. "What will any of us expect during your time here in Beacon Academy, Jaune?"

Everyone looked at the boy, curious for his answer. After all, this is the first time in the last seven decades to have a male huntsman is going to be taught the ways of the Hunter again.

Grinning again, Jaune look straight at the camera and said.

"Bring it on."

(Scene change)

"Thanks for leading me to the cafeteria," Jaune thanked as he was lead by both Coco and Velvet.

"Hey, now! What kind of senpai would I be without helping her precious kouhai?" the leader of CFVY said with a grin. Both Faunus and Aura Boy chuckle at that as they made their way for lunch.

"You think it will be full?" Velvet asked.

"That, my dear Velvet." This made the rabbit to blush. "Is an understatement." True to Jaune's words, as soon the opened the door, the whole place full. From the line to the tables, every seat was pack. "Of the century."

"I see," Coco commented with a smile as she got in front of Jaune, protecting him from the incoming freshmen. "2nd year coming through! I'm here with my adorable kouhai!" She bragged as she pulled Jaune, who had a blank face. He was dragged but didn't put a fight for now, since this will be happening a lot; he is calling it right now.

They continue to go, getting stares at, as they made their way to the lunch line. Once there, Coco let go of him and they got their own tray to eat. They got the usual cafeteria meal from the lunch lady.

"So now where do we sit?" Coco asked.

"Well I promise my boss that I need to keep an eye on his nieces and their friend," Jaune explained as he look around to find them. Which is hard due to the girls are distracting.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!"

"Sit here! Here! Here!"

This made the blond boy to roll his eyes before closing them. If he was the twins, where would they be? After a second or two, he knows where they are.

"Follow me," he said to them as they made their way. This made them curious before following him. They passed a lot of girls, many whom were ignored, as they found the table. This includes passing through Ruby and Blake. They soon found a table with strong shade from the building's light for some odd reason. Seating on the table was Melanie, Miltiades, Nazz and Joan. "Found you girls."

"It's good for you to be back, Jaunethan," Miltia greeted with a smile.

"We were wondering when will you return from your fan club," Melanie continue, grinning as the boy sat down with the girls.

"Who are they?" Nazz's sign said, confuse on who are they. This made the second years to be confuse as well at the four girls before them.

"They're second years here," Jaune answered, munching on his food. He swallowed what was in his mouth before pointing at the older girls. "Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina." The girls greeted each other as Jaune went over with his boss's nieces, their friend and Joan. They began to talk of how the morning was and the lead up to the orientation with Ruby and Blake.

"Wow, 6 girls under you hands," Coco teased him, making the girls to blush on what she said. "Any room for 2 more." That made Jaune to look at her funny as the rest blush ever more, but the rest of the girls around them growl in jealousy for not being in his 'harem'.

"Ha ha, very funny," the blond replied sarcastically to her. _'Can't believe this is my life for the next 4 years now,'_ he thought of it.

"So what will we be doing for tomorrow now?" Joan asked, wanting to get the mood going.

"Tomorrow is Initiation," the fashionista answered to them, making them to look at her.

"Initiation?" the black themed girls said with her sign.

"Y-yes," Velvet said. "Initiation is where you will be tested and form teams for the next 4 years here in Beacon." That made Coco to smile.

"Ah, my little bunny is all growing up," she said in a baby tone, causing her partner to blush.

But before anyone can say anything, an orange blur has rush towards the boy.

Acting quickly, Jaune twisted his torso due to his legs' position and extended his arms and grabbed what appear to be shoulder blades. It was around here the blur stopped as he look to see a pair of blue eyes, almost like Joan. Yet he notice that they were a bit lighter, like the sky's color. Soon his vision made him get a better picture to see it was girl, obviously, with pale skin and short orange hair. She had one a white t-shirt with a heart shape hole in the middle, giving anyone a small view of her cleavage she's giving out. As well a black skirt, reaching around to her knees.

"Oh!" she said, looking amazed at this. "Look!Look!Look!Look! Rin! He's real! He's real!"

"Nora!" A female shouted. Turning his head a bit to his left, Jaune saw the one in question. She wore all green, long sleeve shirt with gray shorts. She had on sandals and what appears to be long pink gloves. Her hair was long black with a sense of curly, and a strand of her front hair having the color of magenta that matches with her eyes. "Please don't do that." Arriving a few feet away from them, she bowed to them in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. Nora can be a bit too much to handle at times."

"No hard feelings," the boy said as he let go slowly. "I can tell you're excited about me now, right?" he rhetorically asked, knowing the truth.

"Mmmm!" Nora hummed in pride, head nodding. "I knew I came here with Rin for our awesome teamwork. But when we heard that a boy, A BOY, can use Aura, it got even better! And when he was going to Beacon, the same Beacon we were going, I was like 'OHMYGAWD, Rin pinch me, I must be dreaming', since, well, this is surreal!" And with that, she went on her rant on how exciting the next four years are going to be.

"And she's gone for now," the girl in green, Rin, said, shaking her head at how hopeless to save her friend is for now. She then turn and bow again. "Again, I do apologize for that. My name is Litchi Rin."

"But didn't she called you Rin?" Nazz said with her sign, more confuse now. _'This school is getting more and more weird.'_

"Where I'm from, it's last name first, first name last," she explained.

"Kinda like home," Jaune muttered his breath before asking her of her friend. "And her?"

"That's Nora. Nora Valkyrie," Rin said, look at her friend, whose still rambling.

"Geez, I think she can give even the Ports a run for their money," Coco commented, still amazed on how the orange under-classmate is still talking.

"Yea," Joan agreed with her. She then turned to Jaune with a bit of a blush on her face. "We also saw your interview with Ms Lavender." That made the table to turn beet red while Coco laughed, glad to being there in person.

"I see," Jaune said as he munched on his food. "But does that answer most of your questions?"

"Yes," they all replied, with Rin and Nora joining in.

"I do have some questions though," the hyper girls said to him. "Like, how can you use Aura? Who unlocked it for you? What is that cool weapon and-"

"And she's gone again," the green themed girl said again with a sigh, causing the others to sweatdropped. This made the blond to sigh, now seeing that while he dodge some questions, more has yet to come for him.

(Time Skip)

After some hours have passed, and answering or denying some of Nora's questions, Jaune sighed as the day has finally come to an end. Coco and Velvet wished them luck as they also have to do their work, being second year and all. The rest just relax before heading for dinner and going back to the amphitheater to rest up for the night.

 _'Though seriously they will be the death of me soon,'_ the blond thought as he had trouble with Nora. That girl can go on a ramble. It was a miracle he even endure it. ' _I wonder how that girl, Rin, handles her?'_

"Oh, that was good," Melanie said, stretching out after a long day.

"You can say that again," Miltia added.

Holding the sign that said, "Finally! All that walking made me tired," Nazz reflected her thoughts.

"Thank you for letting me be here for tonight," Joan said to them. Oh yea, she also joined them, due to it being their first day.

"So what will you girls think of Initiation for tomorrow?" Jaune asked them, curious of both how it will be and the team picking. This made all four to look at each other before looking back at him.

"To be honest, I hope it's easy," the white twin said.

"I do want to return back to uncle in one piece," the red twin added.

"I hope for the thrill," Nazz's sign told them of her thought before twisting around, showing the back. "But not too much."

"Uh, yea, I do wish we all survive tomorrow," Joan said, but surprise on Nazz's magical wooden sign.

"But I'm wondering, why are you not dress in your pajamas, Jaune?" Melanie asked, curious of their former janitor. While every girl in the room are in their pajamas, or things that can pass, Jaune is simply in his sleeping back, ready to go to sleep.

"I ain't showing my body like I'm a piece of meat," he told them, "not yet," he finished with a mutter very low for them to hear.

"Oh, come now, Jaunethan," Melanie stated. Though as Miltia was about to continue, the four girls freaked out.

"Yea! We wanna see your manly, boy muscles!" Nora exclaimed, interrupting twins.

Oh yea, they are also sleeping near to them, no doubt for him.

"No, I won't," Jaune replied to them, a bit more sternly this time. "Besides, we still got tomorrow to worry about."

"He is right," Rin said to them, voicing her mouth. "We're going to have a long day ahead of us. We might as well get our sleep and breakfast in the morning."

The girls stayed quiet, knowing this is true.

"She's right," the wooden sign of Nazz said to them before twisting around. "We going to have a rough day tomorrow. Besides, if we're quick, it should be a breeze." Nazz flickered her hand again with a smirk. "Besides, the fastest girls get to be in the same team with good ol' Jaune-ney here." That caused all the girls to blush, loving the idea about it.

"Oh ha ha, very-" Jaune said, only to be interrupted by a familiar screaming.

"Oh not you again!"

Turning to the source, the group saw the familiar faces, at least to most minus Rin and Nora, of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. From what the scene given to them, they most likely assume that Yang is doing something stupid for Ruby while Blake is probably the victim and Weiss is making the situation worse. This was getting nowhere as Jaune decided to get out of his sleeping bag, surprisingly still clothed, and walked towards them.

"She is a hazard to my health!" Weiss spatted at the sisters.

"How about I give you a dose of my Knuckle Sandwich remedy?" Jaune offered sarcastically, surprising the four girls as they were distracted by each other.

"You!" Both the Schnee and Blondie shouted together. "What are you doing here?! This is for girls only!" This, however, made both of them to pause and look at each other.

"He piss you off, too?" Yang asked, which the white themed girl nodded back.

"I can see he also got you in trouble because of last night, right?" Weiss rhetorically asked, making the blonde girl to nod as well.

 _'Not even the first day and I have girls chasing me, an unintentional harem created, and now more enemies. Yay me,'_ Jaune mentally snorted at his 'luck' today. "Before you make alliances, make sure you don't back stab each other," he spatted at them in annoyance. "And the reason why is due to Orias. Saying this will help me get over my hormone. Which really, it's not. Haven't had a problem like this for a long time."

That is true. Between both lunch and dinner, Jaune and his friends went for a walk and encounter both Glynda and Orias. They go into talks for sleeping arrangement. Goodwitch didn't see the problem, only to remember that this is a boy, the same one that nearly killed her yesterday. She quickly favored for a room for him, far away from the girls. However, the one to have the power in all of this was Orias, and she said she will allow Jaune to sleep, as long he doesn't do anything sexual to the girls. Jaune still remembered on how Coco really wishes to be in first year again and be part of all this drama.

It's also true for the second part, since he found ways from his family journal to deal with sexual hormones, especially during puberty. **(5)**

"That's stupid," Yang said, not liking it.

"I agree, since I can hardly see the headmistress allowing such brute to be here," Weiss added.

"Like it or not, I'm here in this big room with you girls," Jaune retorted at them, just tired now. "So how about we all shut up and go to sleep. I wanna get sunshine for tomorrow too, ya know." He turn around and was about to leave when he turned to the other girls. "Night, Blake. Night, Ruby."

"Night, Jaune," Both Ruby and Blake said, seeing he's tired and agree with him.

Seeing they also need the energy, both girls decided to go back to their respectful 'bed' and sleep as well.

Tomorrow will be good for sure.

* * *

"We're in," Melanie said over the Scroll. Currently, she, her twin and Nazz are in the bathrooms. Still in their pajamas to avoid suspicious. Despite everyone is sleeping, one must be cautious about it.

"I see," came the feminine voice from the piece of technology. "How is your first day going?"

"Good, we discovered Jaune is more than he appears," Miltia said as she talked to their boss.

"I noticed from the interview," the woman's voice replied to them. "What else will be happening tomorrow?"

"There is the Initiation tomorrow," the red twin answered to her.

"Students form up teams and return to Beacon for it to be permanent for the nest four years, according to some 2nd years," the white twin added.

There was a long silence. This is going to be a bit harder than expected then.

"For Initiation, I need you three to hit fast and hard. Make sure he is on your team and not no one else. Undestood?"

"Yes ma'am," both twins and Nazz said, though in Nazz case it's texted.

"Good, we're going to have a long day tomorrow." With that, the line hung up.

"Huh, finally," Nazz said with her sign as he eyes went from green to brown and pink hectochromia eyes. "Now we can get the sleep we need."

"It's around 11, so we have time to get the rest we need," Melanie said to her.

"And stay in disguise, _Nazz_ ," Miltia said to her. "You're still undercover, remember." This made the short girl to rolled her eyes before bowing mockingly.

"I know, I know, but still," the mute girl replied through her magical wooden sign. The girls just shook their heads before heading back to sleep.

* * *

"No way I'm sleeping there," Jaune said to himself as he got comfortable. Currently he's outside on a tree branch, in a tree that has many leaves. Easy to cover himself from the cameras outside. "No way I want to get surprise in the morning by either Blondie, Viking Girl or the Twins. I already have enough of that before even coming to Vale, don't need more of them."

Now before coming to the tree, Jaune made sure that ALL girls were asleep before coming out. The last thing he wants is causing more of a ruckus than it needs to be. Once that was done, he got the girls' bags inside his sleeping bag and made it seem he's there, but not really. Looking at the shattered moon one last time before hitting the hay, he smile at what is to come.

"Surviving in the forest, huh? Easy A if you ask me."

* * *

 **1\. To the 2 reviewers who questioned about Jaune's screaming his moves in Chapter 1 and his bluntness of his mom's bra size in Prologue. Hope you guys like the answer.**

 **2\. Base on real life where after wars that used explosives, bombs are buried but still active. There still many bombs left unaccounted for and putting bystanders at risk.**

 **3\. Like Star Wars' Unknown Region, there are lands still unexplored in Remnant and RWBY. Sure there are villages and towns outside the capital, but there is still many things out there. I do think that, while official, the map of Remnant still leave a lot to be desirable about. The lands beyond the Four Kingdoms goes by many names, but mostly known as Beyond the Frontier and The Great Beyond.**

 **4\. Hindi Kilala is Unknown in Filipino. This is the continent right next to Vale in the official map. Not the real name but I put it. It is also stated that at one point it had inhabitants, it remains unexplored and probably deserted.**

 **5\. Jaune has a family book, similar to the Thievius Raccoonus from the Sly Cooper series. More will be explain as we progress on.  
** **-  
** **So how do you like the ch** **apter? Sorry if I put some stuff not ready there, but like I said things will be more explained later down the story's road.**

 **Also I will say that I won't be uploading till Spring Break, which for me is around the second week of April. College started and I need to put all my attention on it. I also need to fix my laptop due to it catching a lot of spams. I'm currently posting this from my house desktop, which *surprise*surprise* is usually under my brother's control most of the time. I'll do my best to get more chapters done by the time Spring Break starts.**


	5. Chapter 4: Initiation, part 1

**So now we begin with chapter 5 of Only Boy, specifically the Initiation. I'll do my best to find the right amount of chapters to use since it will be long. By that I mean the length since I do not want to waste more than 3 chapters on it.**

 **Also, I'll change Fem!Ren's name, Lie Rin, as Litchi Rin. Watched Vol 4 and they made it more clear as his family is Li (dad) and An (mom) Ren, which they will be known as Li and An Rin in this story. Will they appear in the story, maybe.**

 **Before we start, I should ask you guys that if you see a number next to something I deem important, do ctrl+f in Windows, or if you're on Apple command+f, to find the numbers where you left off. That way you don't have to find and go back and forth from reading. Something I should say and do from now on.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY or anything else. They belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

"I still don't see why this wasn't brought to my immediate attention, Glynda," Orias said to her assistant, taking a morning stroll to the academy's garden.

It was the early hours in the morning, around 5:45 AM. The Initiation is today and the students must be ready for it. Though that wasn't on the headmistress's mind right now. That is because she was more concern of the student count as she recounted it yesterday. Last time Orias checked, it was forty-nine girls and a boy attending, with the male being Jaune himself.

Huffing, Glynda stopped as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I knew you would have simply allow the uneven number of students be that way. It's hard enough that the first male is attending this year, Aura or not. We don't want him to be with a team that is full on members."

"Mmm," Orias hummed as she took a sipped of her coffee. The deputy Huntress just sigh, not wanting to go further with the topic but she made her point.

The two walked around the patch of grass and flowers for a while before stopping to see the sunrise. It appears 5: 55 finally came now. Both older women stopped to admire the sunrise, enjoying the natural beauty it gave off. The silver haired woman was about to comment when snoring was heard.

"That's strange," Orias commented, looking for the source of it. "I don't seem to recall there being animals on campus."

"That's because there aren't any," Glynda responded back to her boss. She took out her riding crop and was in battle stance. She was ready if anything were to come out. Worst may be that a Grimm has somehow breached Beacon's security, or the captured ones for Grimm studies escaped.

Though they soon got their answer in the most unexpected way possible.

A shadow appeared on the floor near a tree that was shaking, a few feet away from them. Soon something fell off the branch. That something was what gain their attention the most. Slowly the two approached with caution, not wanting to be caught off guard. Quickly the thing quickly landed on all fours, covered in red. It soon got up, revealing that the red to be clothes while the thing being a human. Specifically someone they know, if what it said caught their attention more.

"Man, that hits the spot," Jaune said, stretching his arms from the landing and bed arrangement. "Then again, it's been awhile since I sleep outside." While continuing his morning routine, he turned and see the headmistress and her assistant. "Morning." He greeted them, like it was a walk in the park.

"Mr Forester?" Orias said, surprised but narrowing her eyes. "May I ask what are you doing outside of the amphitheater?"

"Yes, Mr. Forester, please answer why you're outside?" Glynda repeated, adjusting her glasses.

Jaune ignored them a bit since he really needed to stretch out. He slowly roll his neck in a 360 degree before looking at them. "I heard but first," he replied nonchalantly. "One, two, three. " The blond suddenly jumped a good two meter to the top and grabbed onto a branch before pulling his legs up and holding up his entire body like a sloth. That was a bit crazy but it appears to be a bit unorthodox as well.

"Mr Forester, please get down there this instant!" The blonde deputy demanded for the safety of the male student.

"Quit your yappin'," he replied to her as he held onto the branch a bit longer. Once he finished mentally counting, he let go and landed perfectly. "Okay, now I can answer to ya."

"You better do!" Glynda almost screech at the boy before her. Sure this was the same boy that almost killed her, but still there are rules to follow.

Narrowing his eyes, Jaune sighed before looking at them, specifically Orias. "I tend to move a lot while I sleep and the last thing I want is the girls, Melanie and Miltia included, gunning at me for an accident. Plus," he knocked on the tree behind him. "I like sleeping outdoor. Couldn't do it in the city since I was more of nature boy myself."

"Then why didn't you asked?" Orias asked like it was the most obvious thing.

"Excuse me, Orias, but wasn't it you who told him it was perfectly fine to sleep with the rest of the first years, all female, in the amphitheater?" Glynda countered as she then played the recording of it. The two yellow haired humans stare at the headmistress, who drank her coffee in thought.

"I did?" she asked in mild surprise and confusion.

This made both to resist the urge to snap at her. Glynda was fuming of her trying to act innocent while Jaune growled at the facade she's putting.

"Headmisteress..." the deputy said in a low tone.

"Well I would like to stay and chat, but I'm gonna go take a shower, check on my friends before going for breakfast," the boy said as he turn heel and left.

"Now listen here, Mr-" the blonde woman snapped her attention to the boy.

"Glynda, he left," Orias interrupted her friend, who was gonna go on a rant. She looked to see that it was true, the boy was now at the entrance already. Palming her hand in frustration she took deep breaths on what has happened.

"I do question everything about that night, Orias," she said to her. "It's one thing to know that boy can use Aura, it's another he tried to kill me. Now he's sleeping when the rule states that you MUST be sleeping inside where it's safe!"

Grasping her shoulder, her boss gave a small squeeze to it. "You can try that, but I doubt he would follow. Even if you gave him punishments for it," Orias reassured her. "I do suggest he must be careful, but we must also approach this carefully. After all, he did lost his parents at a young age. Best not to make him our enemy right now."

* * *

 **(6:30AM)**

"Where is he, where is he!?" Melanie and Miltia said as they looked around. They just woken up with Rin and their screaming woke up the rest of the girls.

Confused and angry of being awake by force, Nazz held up her sign. "What's going on?"

"We have no idea where Jaune is!" the red twin said as those around them gasped in shock.

"What?!" Nora shouted, waking a few more up even more. "Where did he went!? Did he left during the night?!"

"We don't know!" the white twin said. "We woke, went to the bathroom. I told Miltia to wake Jaune up. Only to see that it's our bags in his sleeping bag. I have no idea where he can be now!"

"Sorry for the unannounced sleeping arrangement," can a calm and familiar voice. Turning around, they saw Jaune there. And those with strong noses can smell, he showered. "Just that I have the tendency of moving while sleeping. Didn't want any accidents in the morning."

"Jaune!" the twins shouted in glee before stomping to his direction. He stood there, unfazed as he knew he was going to deal with them for this.

"Good morning, girls. I do apologize for not telling you about last night," the blond male said to his boss's nieces.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried we were?" Both girls demanded to their former janitor.

"I do know that," Jaune answered to the twins. "But I was, in no way, going to explain of any incident first thing in the morning."

"So where did you sleep?" Nazz asked with her sign, curiously.

"Outside in the courtyard."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Joan asked, in her, in Jaune's honest opinion, ridiculous but cute pajamas.

"Nah. it's within Beacon's perimeter, and I doubt any Grimm would get in," the boy countered as he looked at his boss's nieces and their friend. "You girls ready? We have a long day and I know we're also gonna need breakfast."

"Well, we would have change if YOU didn't scared us like that," Melanie growled at him.

"But since you're here and not ran off somewhere," Miltia began.

"Or spying on your upper-class _mates_ ," Nazz butt in, emphasizing the mates in the word through her sign. This cause all who were awake to blush at that.

"We can now change and get ready for breakfast," The red themed twin said. The boy nodded as he told them he'll be waiting for them by the hall when they're done showering.

"Quick, last one to the shower is a rotten egg!" Nora yelled, making the girls more grouchy like Yang and Weiss, who are suffering major bad hair day. Ren grumble of being awoke by Nora in times like this. The twins and their friend did agreed and went to the showers, followed by Joan, Ruby, and Blake.

* * *

 **(7:30 AM)**

After the showers, and waiting for them, Jaune and his friends went to the cafeteria. In it, there was not that many people in it. Some like Litchi and Nora were there, with the orange haired girl binging on pancakes.

 _'She must really love pancakes,'_ he mentally noted as they got their breakfast.

"Oh~, Jaune, sit here with us!" Nora asked, but Jaune can tell it was more as an order.

"Well, what good can come out of it? C'mon girls," the blonde boy said as they sat with them. The seven were eating their groups as Nora told her 'journey' from Mitral to Beacon. It was ridiculous but amusing on her take, which Litchi correcting them here and there. The twins nieces of Junior and their friend found it a good laugh, which the boy finding it very creative.

"Jaune," Litchi said, catching his attention as he didn't mind her and Nora's crazy 'adventure'. "May I ask why are you eating fruits and vegetables early in the morning?"

"And with some steak and eggs?" Nazz added, via her sign.

"Simple, since we're going to have our Initiation, we might as well have all the energy we're going to need for it," he explained, to which they nodded.

"What do you think we're going up against? Beside the Grimm that is," Litchi asked them.

"Maybe an objective?" Nazz suggested.

"Well I hope to be a challenge, to be honest," Jaune said to them. "I still need to get myself in shape due to being in Vale for too long."

"But how is being in the city, where is safe, more boring than in the frontier?" Miltia asked him.

"The fresh air, natural food, and Mother Nature, just makes me feel more at home," he defended his point with a chuckle. "Man, look at me, I'm sounding like a hippie from the way I talked about it." That made those in the table in within ear shot to laugh with him. Soon it was time to head to the locker room for their gear.

* * *

 **(8:15 AM)**

"117, found it," Jaune said.

Turns out Orias took all weapons and put them on the lockers without their knowledge. How she did it is something he found annoying and beyond his understanding. But hey, at least she gave them their locker numbers and combination. As of now, first years are getting their gear ready for the Initiation. The group, along with Ruby and Blake, went to get their stuff. All while Nora giving her 'secret signal' to Rin.

"So that's our signal! A sloth-"

"Nora, I highly doubt that's how sloth even speak," Blake said, finding this girl to be a bit hyper for her liking.

"Try argue with that, Blake. This is Nora after all, and she knows how to do it her way," Litchi said as as she grabbed her weapons. "But she does raise a good point. I doubt a sloth make that noise."

"Well, putting that in a way, it MAY work," Miltia teased in, making the orange haired girl to grin.

"See? She agrees with me."

"Wow, sister, I never expected you to be like that," Melanie said in surprised, but if one looked closely, they were mocked surprise.

"Ah! I'm hurt!" her red twin replied in mock hurt.

"You think they need to be stop?" Nazz asked via sign. "Cause it's funny."

"Maybe," Jaune said as he looked around. He soon saw Joan, dressed for combat, looking for her locker and weapon while passing by Ruby and Yang. Seeing he needs to help out, he stood up and walked to her. "Hey, Joan." Said blonde turn around to see the boy walking to her, causing her to stop. "What do you need?"

"Oh, hey, Jaune," Joan said nervously. "Um, I'm looking for my locker, but I, uh..."

"Can't find it? No worries. I'll help," the boy offered.

"Really?" He nodded, causing her to sigh in relief. "Well, if you must know, the locker number I'm looking for is 636. But I can't find it anywhere!"

"Want my advice?" He asked her with a small grin. "Find the 600s, then the 30s, and you found should find your locker there." That made her to blush beet red at how simple it is. She covered her face with the paper in her hand, turn around and almost walk away. Almost, as Jaune caught her shoulders in time. "Careful! Almost collided to the wall," he said to her.

"I-I know where I was going!" She suddenly shouted. This cause those who were watching to giggle at her misfortune.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry before the announcement reminds us to be there."

Jaune and Joan soon walked and found her locker easily through his advice. She soon got it open and got Crocea Mors out, along with her shield. They were ready when they saw Weiss speaking with some gladiator themed redheaded girl. Joan told Jaune to wait as she went and talked to them before looking in surprise, looking at the redhead as she was an idol. Jaune soon went since since he found the redhead fishy, and the ice bitch seems to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, oh great, it's _you_ ," Weiss growled with venom at the boy, who stopped before them.

"Yes, _heiress_ ," Jaune greeted sarcastically to her. "So may I ask what is going between you and this girl."

"You don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is?!" Joan and Weiss said, the former in shock and the latter in annoyance.

"No, and I don't care." Though he saw her eyes looking at her with glimpse of… hope?

"She's the face of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Joan said in pride and joy. Jaune looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Never ate that brand, nor care," was his replied. The blonde held her chest like she had a heart attack, causing most of the audience laugh.

"She was graduated on top of all classes in Sanctum Academy," Weiss pointed out the fact.

"So what, she graduated on top of her class, tell me someone else who did that? Oh wait, there were lots before her," Jaune countered, which made Pyrrha smile even more.

"She won the Mistral Region Tournament 4 years in a row. A new record!" Weiss said.

"And Bosco back home won the Juegos de Reloj Del Muerte (1) 10 years in a row. After winning their 1st game, the champions quickly retire due to the dangers of the game," Jaune countered since that was pathetic. While not knowing that name or tournament, at least Pyrrha felt more friendly by the boy for point that out about such achievement.

"Juegos de Reloj Del Muerte?" Blake repeated, confused but curious about it.

"Don't ask anything about that subject till Ruby is 18," Jaune said to her, causing the young reaper to pout.

"I'm not a kid, I drink milk!" she said, huffing in defiance.

"For once, I agree with him," shockingly enough, it was Yang who said that.

"Traitor!" Ruby yelled, giving her evil, blank, anime eyes while pointing at her accusingly.

"I'm just asking why do you think, Pyrrha, she would be in your team?" Weiss sneered at them while asking the redhead.

"Then who are you to dictate what she can and can't do? Let her choose her own damn team, ice bitch," Jaune sneered back, finding the heiress a pain to deal with. This made Yang to quickly cover Ruby's ear as Blake, Nora and Litchi had wide eyes while the Twins and Nazz laugh.

"You, you," Weiss growled in shock and anger at the boy before her.

"Uh, Jaune, don't ya think that's going a bit too far?" Joan asked nervously.

"Yes, I do think that was uncalled for," Pyrrha scolded to him.

"Oh c'mon, what's wrong with a private, yet public, stunt here?" Jaune said as he waved around to the audience around them. "Besides, she can't let being a Schnee and heiress to define her forever, ya know."

"And you think Joan will be a better leader for a team?" Weiss asked.

"Why yes, she would," Jaune said, shocking them. "At least she will ask her teammates for advice, their opinions, and ask how they're doing and holding up. As well if the plans will succeed or retreat if it fails. From what you showed me from yesterday, you don't care as well we follow you plan, even if it's flawed. All because you a Schnee."

"Uh, well, thanks Jaune," Joan thanks him for defending her in such a way.

"Well maybe you are right then," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks. Anyone on board on Team Joan?" the blonde girl said, causing those around her, but Weiss, to giggle, and chuckle in Jaune's case. "C'mon, Weiss, I can't be that bad?" She got to close, much to the heiress's discomfort. "Why not join my team to prove you wrong, Snow Angel?"

"To close for comfort," she commented before looking at the redhead. "Pyrrha, a little help?"

 **Swoosh!**

 **SPLAT** **!**

It happened so fast that anyone didn't expected it to happen. They saw Pyrrha, who agreed with Jaune one thinking on her own, to still going along with Weiss. And for Weiss to order her to throw her spear at Joan was shocking.

But the most was what Jaune did.

Joan had her eyes close as she was pulled hard to Jaune, by his left arm no less. She looked up to ask why he did that, only to see something that made the audience gasp in horror.

Piercing the boy's right palm was Pyrrha's Milo in its spear form. The spear was halfway skewed through his hand, blood leaking out from the nasty wound and dripping to the blonde's face.

Why didn't his Aura protected him?

Litchi, and those with intense Aura knowledge like Blake, saw him focusing his Aura on Joan and his right arm, but not his hand. Looks like he believed he was able to catch it, but instead went through his hand. And those with medical knowledge like Weiss saw that it not only pierce his palm, but also did a major damage to his median nerve that controls most of his fingers. (2)

"I," Pyrrha was speechless since she just wounded the only boy that can use Aura! "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Jaune!" The rest shouted in fear. Yes, even Yang. She may hate him right now, but he didn't deserve that at all.

"It was suppose to go for Joan's hoodie," Weiss muttered, traumatize on what transpire. Sure the White Fang made her life hard, but she heard the tragedies through the phone or news, as well attending the funerals with the bodies recreated to be intact. But seeing it first hand? That's way worse.

"Shit," Jaune cursed as he got Joan to sit on a nearby bench as he looked at the wound. Growling in anger, he grabbed the handle of the spear with his spared left hand and began pulling it. Something the black haired Mistralian saw.

"Wait! Jaune! I don't-" Litchi warned but came late.

In a fierce pull, Jaune completely pulled the spear from his impaled left hand. Blood was now spilling on the floor now, but he didn't care. Yang covered Ruby's eyes all the more as the rest stood there with mouth agape. Jaune looked at his hole wound on his right hand, in anger. He had no choice but activated his Semblance to help it heal quickly to clog the wound, yet he knew some blood did pass through it and will be spilling as soon he put his hand in any motion. (3)

"What a damn good way to start our first assignment," he growled in frustration. _'Not only I'm bleeding, but now I'm wasting Aura. Just a great way to start the day.'_

"Jaune, I am so-" Pyrrha apologize for the umpteenth time.

"Shut it!" Jaune stopped her as she was slammed by the sided, non-bladed parts of Milo to her. She shook back in shock, feeling his blood on her right shoulder. "I hope you're damn happy, redhead. And here I thought we could have a good talk too. Better pray we aren't in the same team since I hate being with a pawn then a so-called champion."

That made Pyrrha looked down in shame. Here she was, going to make friends, one with the only Aura using boy, who didn't know her at all! Only to throw it away. All for listening to Weiss and giving into her order.

"As for you, Ice Demon," Jaune growled, causing the Schnee to freeze at his tone. She looked up, in time to see he slammed his wounded hand to her face! "You also better pray we aren't in the same team because I hate this bullshit isn't resolve yet." Weiss couldn't respond, now more traumatize as she now literally breathing _through_ his hand. It doesn't help that the blood that pass through the wound was dripping and imprinting itself to her face. He soon detached his hold on Weiss before looking at his friends, if they still are.

"C'mon girls, we gotta made a quick detour the the nurse office," Jaune said with a sigh as he left the locker room. But stopped at the door frame and within range for them, specifically to the redhead. "However, we may work it, provided if we're in different teams, Nikos." With that, he now left to the nurse office. The girls looked at each other, not knowing on what to do. Except to Ruby, Joan and Weiss, who are currently having the '1000 Yard Stare'.

"We'll be back," the white twin said as they left with Nazz, soon followed the rest as Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha dragged the three out of there.

* * *

 **(8:45 AM)**

"Oh dear," Orias said with a frown.

She and Glynda just saw the footage and were shock and disappointed. Shock on how Jaune did such a heroic thing, but disappointed on how it happened. How can the Champion of Mistral and Schnee Heiress do such thing? And why would he respond to them in such manner?

"This is bad, Orias," Glynda muttered as she swore her headaches were coming faster than she anticipated.

"I do see it, too, Glynda," the headmistress said to her assistant. She switched to a camera to see him entering to the nurse office to his wound treated. "At least he went with his words of going to the nurse for the incident."

"Do you think it's wise to let this pass and still have the Initiation going?" the blonde woman asked her boss. This made the grey haired woman to drink and think.

"He does raise a point, Orias." Both women turn to see Summer Rose coming their way. "Orias, while I do trust you as my boss, I do also agree that putting him in a team with Pyrrha and Weiss is a bad idea." She stopped as she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes to the grey haired woman as well the blonde. "And he did the right thing, Glynda. Even if he allowed himself to get impaled in the process."

"You certain that is a good idea?" the green eyes witch asked her. "I do understand everything with knowledge of Aura, Summer, don't get me wrong. But the fact he scared the girls to death due to that stunt is nothing to take it lightly."

"Plus, having them choose their team is up to them, Summer. I can't do anything about that," the headmistress added her two cents. This just made the mother of Ruby to sigh.

"Just make sure you take in my warning. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna comfort Ruby," she said as she began walking.

"You think on what she told us that night being true still?" Glynda asked her boss.

"I do doubt it," Orias said as she took a sip. "But if so, then I do hope that he isn't in their team." Glynda nodded as she looked at the time. Tapping to her Scroll, she announced that all 1st years are to go to the cliff-side in 10 minutes.

* * *

 **(9:10 AM)**

After everyone got to the cliffs, with Jaune arriving with bandages around his right arm. Orias began her lecture on and assignment of the Initiation; Summer and Glynda by her sides. It seems simple, but Jaune didn't paid any attention since he got what he needed from Coco and Velvet yesterday. Sure there needs to be a team, to get an objective, but that wasn't on his mind right now.

If only he did since some girls were eyeing him like a piece of candy. Even his boss's nieces were giving him the look, but he didn't noticed since he had his mind straight.

Something Orias noted.

"Is there something crossing you mind, Mr Forester?" she asked him. While she does hate repeating herself at times, she does find it amusing to hear the student's response.

"Yea. Get the team assemble, get something that is valuable, and get back here," he responded back, with a bit of cockiness.

"Do you know what is to retrieve or how the teams are form?" she asked again with a smirk, to which he shrugged.

"I do want to be surprise," Jaune smirked back.

"Then I do hope you will be satisfy with it."

"The surprise or something else?"

"Whatever comes to be your first encounter."

"I see. Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome. Also, how is your hand?"

"Bad, but I dealt worse."

"You certain?"

"Yep, and good thing I'm ambidexterity. Heck, since you saw what happened, then I may let you in for a surprise."

"Oh, I can't wait for it, Mr. Forester."

That, was an odd conversation to the rest of the people there. Even Ruby was wondering what was up with that. Was Orias flirting with Jaune for a minute there?

 _'Only you, boss,'_ Summer thought with a sweatdropped as she looked at the scene.

 _'Please don't make a scandal out of this,'_ begged Glynda, not wanting more drama as she facepalmed.

 _'Though I have known him for a short while, I do see him being snatched by everyone. I just didn't expect it to be the headmistress,'_ Blake thought before blushing. _'Then again, this may be like in Ninja of Love's chapter 15. Where the sensei and student fell in love; only that the roles are reverse!'_

 _"Heard that, and really?"_ Blake's logical conscious countered her perverted thought. By shaking those thoughts out, the cat got back to business.

 _"TRAITOR!"_ The Faunus's perverted side screamed at its metal counterpart.

 _'I just hope Headmistress Orias didn't went lovey-lovey dovey on Jaune,'_ Ruby and Joan thought, finding it strange. _'I don't want to sound mean, but she **IS** old.'_

 _'I heard that, Ms Rose/Ms Arc,'_ Orias telepathically said to the young girls.

 _'AH!'_ The two girls flinched and mentally screamed in shock.

 _'We need to inform this to the boss,'_ The twins and Nazz thought since that was something to report back.

 _'Wow,'_ was all in Nora's head.

And it was disappointing to a hyper girl like her to respond in such way.

 _'Great, what else is new?'_ Litchi and Weiss thought; the former having her eyes closed while the latter rolled both her eyes and head.

 _'Damn, who knew our headmistress is a cougar?'_ Yang thought in amazement.

"Now get ready, girls and boy," the headmistress ordered, causing all to get ready on the flips. Even if Joan was scared but put a brave face on. "Now normally I would just launched you all one by one, I believe to make it more entertaining this time."

"And that being what, Professor Orias?" Pyrrha asked. _'While I do want to reconciliate with him quickly, I do respect Jaune's option to of doing in different teams.'_

"Simple, Ms. Nikos. Jaune here will be the first to be launch. You all will then go in after his turn," Orias said with a smile. That made the students to blush, Jaune included.

"Am I just a prize now?" he asked out loud before looking at her, quickly accepting his fate since this is reality. "Okay then, professor, but before we begin, I have a question."

"Ask away, Mr Forester?" Orias said to him.

"What happens if we get lost once this is all over?" That did a raise point as the rest looked at them. Thankfully, the older blonde answered for them.

"Don't worry, Mr Forester," Glynda said. "In case there are students who do get lost once the Initiation is declared over, we'll sent second or higher year team, lead by a staff member, to find the missing students."

"Alright," Jaune said as he got ready with Cold Blood. Suddenly he grinned. "I did said I like a challenge."

"That I heard from yesterday, Jaune. Now, any words before we begin?" Orias asked him. His grin soon got big as he was launched.

"YOLOOOOoooooooooooooooo!" With that scream, Jaune flew up into the air before going to down, into the forest.

 _'Godspeed, you magnificent bastard.'_ With that happy thought and taking a sip of her coffee, Orias looked on with a smile. "I don't believe in YOLO anymore. The council does not accept that as an excuse."

This instantly made the girls to look at their headmistress with wide, surprise eyes at the statement. Weiss had her jaw dropped while the rest were speechless, even Nazz dropped her sign in shock on what she said. Though only one was laughing, and that was Yang. She was rolling on the floor while laughing her lungs out.

"Oh, oh you're killing me, Professor!" the buxom blonde laughed as she now had trouble breathing before stopping. "You are now my favorite professor AND headmistress, Orias."

"Thank you, Ms Xiao Long. I am happy from that compliment," Orias replied.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh, me! Is it my turn! Pick me!" Everyone turn to see Nora acting childish as she grin. "I want to go next."

"Really?" they all asked, except Litchi.

"Yes!" Nora exclaimed, her grin becoming way bigger than Jaune's. "I am the queen of the castle, but her kingdom needs her. I must go, my people-" Her pad was launch by Orias during mid-sentence, which is perfecting in it and of itself. "Need meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" With that, the Valkyrie flew into the sky while laughing with glee.

"Only Nora," Litchi said as she facepalmed as everyone got prepare for any surprises.

All except for Yang.

"Oh c'mon," Yang said to them with a small grin, chilling like that was nothing. "How bad can it-" Suddenly and without warning, she was launched. "-beeeeeeee?!" The boxer screamed in shock.

"I find that very amusing," Militia said with a smile.

"I agree sister," Melanie replied haughtily as Nazz gave thumbs up.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed in fear for her sister. Though a quick pull from Joan told her to get ready, in which she did as soon it was her turn to go.

Soon it was the rest of their turn as they felt the air, touching the sky and getting ready to land.

"Was that necessary?" both Glynda growled.

"Yea, Orias. We aren't trying to scarring them," Summer asked with a bigger sweatdropped.

"Maybe," the headmistress said with a smiled as her blonde assistant growled as the White Rose looked at the landing students with a critical look on her face.

 _'Though I'm sad of your dad's death, I do wonder if you are Dimitri's son, Jaune.'_

With that, the three began to observe how the Initiation will be this year.

* * *

 **(1), Juegos Del Muerte is the Death Watch Games. I put it in Spanish since he didn't want scare them off just yet on how Eden handles peace compare to the Four Kingdoms. Wait till we hit volume 2 where he tells the truth of the games. So no flame about it being in Spanish please. You will be ignored if done so.**

 **(2) This one is a dozy, but what happened is that Jaune gave his Aura to Joan, not doing the chant, but to give her protection. Jaune's Aura was weakened enough to have his hand pierce. Add in on how Pyrrha throwing speed in the show to the loose hoodie to be impaled to the wall, and you can see why it's bleeding. It was also through Jaune's strong muscle he also didn't lose it as well.**

 **As for the median nerve, look at the diagram of the hand. Two nerves for each hand; the pinkie's nerve serve only the pinkie finger while the median serves the rest. They only wrap around the ring finger. His pinkie is spared why his ring finger is somewhat usable, with the rest in disrepair and need time to heal.**

 **(3) His semblance can heal him, but there are drawbacks to it. More will be explain later as we progress on.**

* * *

 **So Summer is wondering of Jaune's family, everything thinks Orias is a Cougar, Joan was saved, and Nora found a good friend in terms of making their last words. Also Pyrrha is at a bad start now due to following Weiss's order.**

 **I know I will be flamed for this, but come on people. Even those who make Jaune strong always have him forgive her for that scene, or even do it. Well I say no, besides, it should make Pyrrha think of herself and not listen to someone higher than her if Jaune caught the blade or have it skewed his arm. So when we hit Vol 3, she will have strong doubt on destiny due to Jaune protecting Joan and telling is she a person or a pawn.**

 **Also the votes are in, about 27 of you voted to stick with the story, while 2 voted the OC route. I'll closed the poll and start working on the next chapter. The Geek and the Gamer will be up, hopefully within the week. Also, read the updates on my profile. Lot's of thing happened yesterday that made me happy but a bit sad. Look into it there.**

 **So, what do you guys think of chapter 4? Leave a review, help, critique, I don't mind. Have a nice day.**

 ** _Rest in peace, George Romero_**

 ** _Father of Zombies and Godfather of the Dead_**

 ** _February 4, 1940 - July 17, 2017_**

 ** _Your creations spawned in the zombie culture and the craze that came with it_**

 ** _Along with everyone giving their own shot at the idea_**

 ** _You will be missed._**


	6. Net Neutrality

No funny omake or anything. This shit is serious business. As you all may have heard, Net Neutrality is in danger again, but by a new monster.

Ajit Apai.

This bastard, who the people who want to "liberate", and I use it sarcastically since it is, the internet is going to repeal Article 2. And it appears he's trying to find lots of excuses make it happen.

Everyone is attacking this guy for trying to repeal NN tomorrow.

Good news? Many are for Net Neutraility, 77% is for it. While the others are brainwash since they believe it's up the ISP to determine the data.

Bad news? Despite this showing to his face, Ajai doesn't give a fuck and is going with the repeal.

We need to remind this asshole that politicians got into their office **by** us! If your representative is a Democrat, good. If your representative is a Republican, threaten him or her that you will gather people to have a Recall to have them remove from office. Or tell them they will gather everyone and vote to another party.

It's all the options we have left.

I'll say that the bastard was clever for using the Thanksgiving break, with Black Friday and Cyber Monday not helping either due to the shopping season being around the corner.

Let's not forget the controversies surrounding EA with Battlefront 2 2017 as a whole that media aren't giving the Net Neutrality is at risk.

I hope the repeal isn't pass.

If not, then...

I don't know.

Please, we must stop the FCC from doing this.

Do it for the things we are taking for privilege right now.

Fanfiction.

Videos.

Gaming.

Streaming.

Anime.

Music.

Porn.

And other shit that is in danger now. Either tell that chairman to fuck off. Or we protest in front of ALL ISPs to tell as well if this gets pass.

This is Imaginary Guy, signing out.


End file.
